The Alpha's Mate
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Caroline Forbes had always been a curious child, but as the saying goes-curiosity killed the cat. Caroline remembers how as a child a pack of wolves saved her. Now Caroline is nineteen and back in Mystic Falls and still thinking about those wolves. Here, Caroline meets the dominating Klaus Mikaelson, the alpha of a powerful wolf pack. Slight Dom/Sub themes. Klaroline and Kalijah.
1. Little Town

THE ALPHA'S MATE

 **Summary:** Caroline Forbes had always been a curious child, but as the saying goes-curiosity killed the cat. When Caroline was four a pack of wolves led her back home, when she was fifteen they saved her from a bear attack. Now Caroline is nineteen and back in Mystic Falls after taking a break from college and still thinking about those wolves. When she meets the dominating Klaus Mikaelson she thinks nothing of him until she finds out that he is Alpha of a wolf pack. Slight Dom/Sub themes. Klaroline  & Kalijah.

* * *

 **Little Town**

Caroline Forbes wished that she could save the looked on her mother's face. It was a mix of both shock, anger, and confusion all rope into one. Caroline knew for a long time that her mother was a no-nonsense kind of woman. That was just the type of person Elizabeth Forbes was.

She had lived in and had been born in Mystic Falls and graduated college with honors and later from the police academy. Then she had become a high ranking officer in the Chicago Police department. Success was high on Liz Forbes' agenda and she didn't expect anything less from her only daughter though Caroline was sure that at the current moment she was breaking her mother's heart.

"You quit college, why Caroline?" Liz's voice wobbled after Caroline had told her that she would not be returning to her expensive private school in Chicago after her freshman year. "Do you know how lucky you were to get that scholarship in the first place? Do you know how expensive school is Caroline?"

"I know mom," Caroline said feeling slightly guilty as she looked at her heartbroken mother. "And I'll pay you back every penny from the loans you took out from the bank." She didn't know how to explain this, but she had hated her freshman year at college and at the end of it had decided to take a year off. She could always go back.

"I don't care about the money, Caroline." Liz said. "I just want my little girl to be successful and happy. You going back to that town, well what are you going to do, Caroline?" Caroline had let her mother know that her plans was to return to Mystic Falls-a tiny town in Virginia.

When her parents divorced when Caroline was just two she had spent her summers with her father in Mystic Falls in a beautiful house that was now under her name. Caroline didn't have the best memories of that town and many people would think her crazy, for wanting to go back, but it just felt like home to Caroline even though her father had died when she had been in middle school.

"I don't know photography, do some art classes," Caroline bit her thumb. "I still have the inheritance that granny left me."

Her mother sighed. "That money is for emergencies only Caroline, not for you to go back to that horrible little town after leaving college. I don't know why you even go back. There are dozens of animals there."

"Just for a year, Mommy." Caroline begged. "Just for one school year. Let me find myself and then I promise I will go back to school."

* * *

Liz had never liked Mystic Falls even during the short time that she had spent in Mystic Falls when she and William had first been married. Liz had often told Caroline that she didn't have good memories of Mystic Falls.

Caroline couldn't blame her; Mystic Falls was the place where Liz had gotten divorced among other things. When Caroline had been four years old she had wandered off towards the woods behind her father's house and had become lost.

Caroline could still remember how scared she had felt and how hopeless, but something that Caroline remember was who had saved her. The wolves. She remembered that she had been wandering around the woods crying her eyes out until she had run into a pack of wolves.

They had been large and a brown, tawny color. The leader of the pack, the one with the golden eyes had led her back home. Caroline never saw that tawny color wolf with the golden eyes again. When she was fifteen Caroline and her friends had gone to a keg party in the woods and Caroline had nearly gotten killed by a bear, but a wolf-this time a golden brown wolf had been her rescuer.

So could her mom really blame her for wanting to go back to Mystic Falls? The town was creepy as hell and she was surprised that no one had done nothing about the wolves. Caroline's plane landed in Richmond, Virginia, however Mystic Falls was over fifty miles away and Caroline had bought a small, broken down blue car with the small money that Liz had given her reluctantly and now at eight o'clock in the evening Caroline was arriving to Mystic Falls.

Caroline was greeted by no one in the sleepy little town, it seemed that everyone had gone to sleep and there was only the light porch waiting for her. She had called dear Mrs. Flowers and asked her to turn on the porch light because Caroline was coming home today.

Caroline was exhausted and her entire body hurt and throbbed. She desperately wanted to curl up and go to bed, but she still had to take a shower, unpack her things, and get some dinner.

Caroline drove towards the nearest supermarket and started picking things that she would need to make pasta along with a couple of cookies. Caroline loved cookies. She saw a shadow looming over her, but when she turned around there was no one. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

She headed to pay for her purchases where a woman, bored out of her mind started ringing her purchases. "Um, excuse me can I ask you a question."

"You just did, sweetheart."

"Are there any wolves here, in the forest?"

The women looked at her as if she were crazy. "Wolves in Mystic Falls? Where do you think we live in the mountains?"

"But I," Caroline trailed off. "But I saw wolves, twice. Here is Mystic Falls and they saved me. Twice." The woman looked at her as if she were crazy or drunk and Caroline shut her mouth. Had she dreamed all of that?

She picked up her purchases and headed back to her car. Maybe she was just tired. Yes, that was it, she needed a good night's sleep.

"You're new."

Caroline flinched slightly as she turned around and saw a tall man that was at least a foot taller than her with light brown curls, light blue eyes, and a long, lean body. He was older than her, Caroline felt her body tremble slightly. She didn't know if it was because of intimidation or lust. "Yeah, I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes, what's your name?"

The man didn't answer. "I think you should leave town, love."

"And why would I do that?"

He didn't answer her right away. " Just leave. Trust me, when I say it's the best decision you will ever make."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. The She Wolf

**The She-Wolf**

Klaus Mikaelson could feel his heart pounding as he raced back home through the woods in his wolf form. He was a large male wolf with tawny colored fur with sprinkles of white and ice blue eyes and leader of the North East Atlantic Pack.

His father Mikael had been leader before him and his grandfather Ansel before him, but Mikael had been dead for two years now and although he was probably rolling in his grave by now it wouldn't change the fact that Klaus was the Alpha of the wolf pack and that he cared deeply about what happened to it.

Klaus had several older siblings that should have been alpha of the pack, but for some reason or another they couldn't fulfill their duties. Freya the oldest was a female and she preferred to mentor some of the younger wolves, next came Finn, but Finn hated the animal part of him-he had always hated it and spent most of his time pouting. Next came Elijah who was only Klaus' real competition, but Elijah although a natural leader could care less about ruling a pack. He had gotten recently married to a white wolf by the name of Katherine Pierce from the Crescent Wolf pack.

They had sent the bratty Katherine over a year ago from her own pack in Bulgaria because she was a handful and had almost tried to kill her own alpha. They had sent her to the States in disgrace and Elijah had tamed her somewhat and convinced her to marry him less than three months after she had arrived at camp.

Elijah had always been a romantic and that had annoyed Klaus to no end. Following Klaus was Kol, his mischievous brother and his baby sister Rebekah who was a brat. Klaus' home was located deep in the woods in Mystic Falls. Tales of murders, curses, and haunts had kept most of the travelers away, but if they did come they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Klaus and his family lived in a large house with fifteen rooms made of beautiful brick. There were several, small houses adorning the estates that belonged to the other members of the community. Elijah's wife had been the newest addition to the house and Klaus had no idea who would drive him crazier Rebekah or Katherine.

He shifted back into his human form even though he would be naked. Everyone in the pack had shifted so many times that they hardly blinked when they saw a naked wolf. A tall, amazon looking blond came walking towards him and threw him an old sweatshirt and jeans. "Cover yourself," Rebekah said with a snap. "You're disgusting."

"You're in a good mood, little sister," Klaus said with a slight grin. "What's wrong is Stefan ignoring you?"

Rebekah ignored him. "Where were you at this hour?"

"Honestly, Rebekah you are acting like a jealous wife." Klaus said not mentioning that he had warned a certain blond to stay away. If Rebekah knew that an intruder was curious about them she would rip their throat out and Caroline was far too pretty to die.

In all honesty Klaus had not expected to see Caroline again, especially since their girl was a walking accident. The first time that he had seen her Caroline had been no more than a child who had been lost in the woods. Mikael had led her back to civilization, because even he did not believe in eating children.

When he had seen her again, Klaus had been a few years older and had been his father's right hand man and had prevented Caroline from being killed. Of course he had noticed that Caroline was beautiful, you had to be blind not to see it. But the truth of the matter was that she was human and humans and wolves did not matched. Besides Klaus had to find a wolf mate who will rule besides him as queen and Caroline, Caroline was not that person.

Still, Klaus couldn't help but smirk slightly, he wouldn't say no to kissing her beautiful lips. Even though she had become irritated when he had basically ordered her to go home. "What has been going on while I have been away?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

The blond shrugged. "Katherine had her pups. A girl and a boy. Each of them as white as show. I thought the father wolf had the dominant genes."

"Then you clearly had never meet Katherine."

Rebekah shrugged. She had never really like the brunette, especially when she had come to town, but Rebekah had been more or less forced to accept her when Elijah married her and then he quickly gotten her pregnant. Unlike humans who usually only had one child, wolves often had multiple children, most of the time two, but sometimes three or four. "Come along then, let us see our niece and nephew and for god's sakes put some clothes on."

Klaus rolled his eyes, Rebekah had never really respected him even if he was her alpha. She probably still thought of him as his dorky brother. He quickly changed and then went to Katherine and Elijah's large room where Elijah, finely dressed in his suit was standing like a proud papa. Weirdly, Elijah hardly even turned, it was Katherine who loved her white wolf form.

Klaus saw a small, white wolf lay down sleeping by the fireplace, two tiny white wolf cubs were suckling on her teats, drinking their milk before curling up next to their mother.

"Congratulations, Elijah," Klaus said as he patted his brother on his shoulder. "They are a beauty and I'm sure as rambunctious as their mother."

"Thank you, Niklaus." Elijah said. "And where have you've been? Rebekah has been complaining that you've been out all morning."

"I was in town."

"Oh, what for?"

"She's back," Klaus said simply. He saw that Elijah's eyebrows furrowed. "Now don't give me that look, Elijah. I told her to go home, if she were to go back to these woods-"

"I know it wasn't easy," Elijah interrupted him. "But it's for the best Klaus. Our pack must be first."

* * *

How dare he? How dare he? Caroline was still fuming hours later as she finished unpacking the moving boxes that were spread all over her messy house. She was still pissed over the fact that a man (no matter how handsome) had order her to leave. And she thought that jerks only lived in big cities. What was his problem, and why the weird message?

She heard a knock on the door and she answered it. A blond man came into view. "Matty!" Caroline hugged Matt Donovan tightly. Her old childhood friend was dressed in a cop uniform. "How did you know I came back?"

"Good news travels fast." Matt said. "I wanted to see you myself."

"Well, thank you for coming. I can't believe you're a cop." She noticed a wedding ring on his finger. "And married. So young."

"I know," Matt said. "But she's a wonderful girl, her name is Sarah. Anyway I just came to see if you wanted to come for dinner tonight. Catch up on news."

Caroline nodded. "I would love that."

"Good, so I'll see you at seven at Dolly's."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. The Girl in the Bar

**The Girl in the Bar**

Caroline, dressed in a pair of super tight jeans and her favorite turquoise blouse meet Matt at Dolly's later that evening at exactly seven. She ordered a glass of whisky and waited for Matt and his wife Sarah to show up.

"Bourbon. Neat." She heard a voice say next to her and Caroline curiously turned her head forward.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was the man that she had meet on the first day in town. She didn't even know his name; he hadn't said much except for her to get the hell out of town with no warning of why she should leave in the first place. There was a bit of blond stubble on his strong jaw and Caroline would be lying if the man (even this asshole of a man) didn't make her heart flutter just a little. He didn't seem to be like the usual stumbling men who she ended up dating and then they caved in so easily. "You're- "Caroline trailed off, unsure of what to say in the first place. "You're that man, the one who told me to leave."

Klaus snorted slightly. "From what I see, it didn't do any good. You should have left, Caroline."

"You're not the boss of me. Anyway, why are you so mysterious and besides your sketchy warning, you haven't even told me your name. I'm surprise you remember mine."

Klaus smiled slightly. "It's Niklaus Mikaelson. But call me Klaus"

"Klaus, that's a weird name," Caroline said as she took a sip of her drink. "So Klaus have you lived in Mystic Falls for a long time?"

Klaus nodded. "All my life. I live in the outskirts of town, but I still know what happens. Especially when it concerns little troublemakers like you."

Caroline rolled her blue eyes and said with a saucy looking smirk. "Troublemakers like me, huh? Well, maybe if you would tell me what I should be so scared off in the first place, maybe then I will listen to you. What should I be afraid off, there are no more bears thanks to the population."

"No," Klaus interrupted. "It has nothing to do with bears. The woods here in Mystic Falls. Well, they are not the best, Caroline. You should go back home to wherever you came from."

Caroline looked at him a little irritated. "Look, Klaus this was fun at first. But I' m not going home, just because you come from the middle of nowhere and out of the blue- "

Caroline stopped talking when she felt that Klaus had gripped her wrist firmly. He looked annoyed now and Caroline had a feeling that the only reason that he started to talk to her in the first place was to sweet talk her. "Caroline," Klaus said calmly. "This is not a game. So listen to me when I say that you should go home now."

"Caroline," Matt came in, looking serious. "Is this man bothering you."

"No, Officer Donovan," Klaus said dryly. "Miss Forbes and I were just having a little talk. Excuse me." He placed down a twenty-dollar bill paying for both of their drinks. When he had left Matt turned to her with concern looking eyes. "Caroline did he hurt you at all. You can tell me."

"No, Matt," Caroline said. "He didn't. He just told me to be careful, I told him that I was planning on going hiking in the woods and he just told me to be careful."

Matt nodded, looking slightly relax. "You should be, there might not be bears anymore, but there are still some things lurking in there. I could go with you if you want."

Caroline shook her head. "I'll be fine; I'll probably just go take pictures or something. Nothing too drastic where were you anyway?"

Matt looked at her ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry I was late. Sarah got some bad stomach flu and she couldn't come. I should probably go take care of her- "

Caroline nodded quickly. "Of course, Matt, don't worry. What can you tell me about Klaus Mikaelson?"

Matt shrugged. "Nothing much. No criminal record. He lives outside of town in some big fancy mansion that he inherited with his family. There are apparently a lot of them. But he's a decent guy, though he has a bit of a temper."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, I noticed that. Come on, I'm heading home too, I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

The next morning, Caroline got up early and hastily packed a bag with everything that she might need. A couple of bottles of water, a map, a first aid kit, a flash light, and an extra pair of socks. She grabbed her camera and headed out the door. Everyone was still asleep in this little town except for a couple of joggers.

Caroline briefly thought with dread what she was going to do with herself for an entire year. Most of the town consisted of gossipy old ladies, boring married couples, or kids. Caroline shook her head; she would think of that later. She had more important things to focus on.

Caroline managed to get closer to the woods, the further out of town she went. She shut down her engine and parked her car. She noticed that there wasn't a soul in sight. Creepy. She held on tightly to her keys and started entering the woods.

Caroline quickly got bored the further she walked. There wasn't really anything interesting and most of her pictures consisted of berry bushes and a lazy squirrel. Caroline stopped short when she saw a small river. It was beautiful and she doubted that anyone in town knew about this, otherwise it would be flooded with campers.

Caroline's mouth opened slightly in awed as she saw the beautiful river. Two tiny white wolf cubs were drinking by the river. Every once in a while they would raise their tiny paws and flicker water on their faces. They were so cute.

The Mama Wolf was standing a few feet away, lazily watching them while at the same time eating some of the berries. Caroline inched closer to take a picture.

The cubs looked at Caroline curiously as they inched forward, wagging their short, cute fluffy white tails. Caroline showed them a berry. "Come here sweeties, come here babies."

Caroline flinched when she heard a deep growl and the baby cubs started whimpering as they hid behind their Mama. That's when Caroline noticed that the large white wolf was staring at her in anger. She probably thought she was going to hurt the cubs. "No, I'm not going to hurt them, please- "

The wolf narrowed her brown eyes as she lunged towards Caroline and pinned her to the floor, her large, white teeth was about to cut into Caroline's neck when a tawny colored wolf pushed the white wolf away from Caroline. The white wolf and the tawny colored wolf growled at each other. At one point the white wolf hissed her teeth at the tawny colored wolf and the tawny colored wolf pressed her against the floor.

A large, dark fur wolf appeared protecting its mate and both wolves fought for a while until they seemed to come to an understanding. The black wolf licked the still angry white wolf on the cheek and carried one of the cubs while the white wolf carried the other one.

Caroline's heart was still racing. What the fuck had happened? Her blue eyes widened when she saw that the tawny colored wolf in front of her was growing human arms and legs. A few seconds later Caroline was looking at a very naked Klaus. Her eyes went from his naked torso to his limp cock. "You're-you're- "

Klaus ignored her stumbling "You're bleeding on your forehead and arm. Katherine did some damage on you, at least Elijah was nearby. But honestly going after a mother's cubs, how stupider can you get."

"I wasn't going to hurt them, I was going to take a picture," Caroline hollered and Klaus rolled his eyes as he helped her up. "Let's go."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. The Pack

**The Pack**

"Don't tell me to calm down, Elijah." Katherine growled at Elijah as she entered the main house, still fully naked. She was clinging to her son, who had also reverse to their new born form and was curled against her breast despite the fact that Katherine was basically trembling with rage. Elijah had placed a sheet to cover her modesty, but the truth of the matter was that she didn't care who saw her naked. Elijah, however seemed to have a suit hidden snugly in every corner of the damn woods and was already fully dressed and carrying their infant daughter.

Despite the fact that the twins Anneliese and Scott had been born over two days ago, and she were technically supposed to be resting and nursing them-Katherine had never been one to follow the rules. Besides although Anneliese and Scott were newborns who couldn't even talk, in their wolf forms they were much more complex and like most infants they had quickly learned how to transform.

Katherine had though that it would be nice to take a small outing at the lake in their wolf forms, so the twins could explore and play with the water and everything had been going fine until the blond bitch had basically tried to touch the twins. She had probably wanted to sell the twins' white fur.

"I'm pretty sure that she wasn't trying to hurt them, Katerina," her husband said. "She probably thought they were cute, besides the twins are too curious for their own good."

"Don't blame it on the twins." Katherine snapped. "What is she even doing here? I thought you told me she didn't even live in this town."

"She moved back recently," Elijah said. "And Klaus will do anything to protect the pack. You know that. Even Klaus won't allow outsiders."

"Klaus always breaks the rules when it comes to himself," Katherine snapped. "And I'm sure he will bend the rules when it comes towards his mate."

Elijah didn't even blink. "We're not even sure that, that is his mate."

Katherine snorted. "I'm not stupid Elijah, besides I've heard you speak. You North Atlantic Pack are something else. You can tell who is destine to be your mate or whatever when you look at them. Klaus knew that Caroline has been his mate ever since that bitch kept stumbling around in the woods."

"Language," Elijah scolded as he pulled her closer. "Just because she is his mate, does not mean anything. Besides my little love, I quite disliked you when you first arrived."

"I'm not going to let her hurt them," Katherine said referring to the twins.

"She won't," Elijah said as he kissed her forehead. He gently squeezed her right breast and caresses her nipple. "Now how about we get the twins to bed and have some fun for ourselves?"

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and it took her a minute for her to realized that she had fainted when Klaus had ordered her to follow him. It had just been too much for her The whole secrecy and then the wolves, and then the white wolf almost killing Caroline. It had just been too much and before she had known it, she was on the ground.

She guessed that Klaus had picked her up and brought her to this room, unless she had sleepwalked. Caroline noticed the room and noticed that it didn't have many personal touches. Just a nice bed, an antique dresser and desk, and some cool portraits.

She stood up and noticed that she was naked, except for a white sheet that barely covered her pink nipples and ass. Caroline wrapped the short sheet into some type of dress and walked forward towards the window.

It was a pretty view and Caroline saw a lot of people walking, it was like their own little village. It was just so weird. How come she had not noticed this before? The door opened and Caroline flinched as Klaus came in carrying a tray of food and a jar of water. "You," Caroline fumed. "What are you really? And where the hell did you bring me?"

"Caroline," Klaus said tensely as he put the tray down. "Sit down or you'll make yourself sick again.

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes. "You can't tell me what to do. I demand answers Klaus, where the hell did you bring me and what the hell are you? Because you are obviously not human."

Klaus ignored her hysterical shouting and simply grabbed her thin shoulders and placed her back on the bed. Caroline glared at him, obviously not expecting these turns of events and she wrapped herself tightly with the sheet. "Where are my clothes?" she hissed.

"In the laundry," Klaus snapped as he handed her a plaid skirt and a silk top. "You vomited all over yourself before you passed out, don't you remember?" Caroline honestly couldn't, but she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Apparently, she had painted quite a pretty picture of herself. "The skirt and blouse belong to my younger sister Rebekah; they should fit you or maybe Katherine can lend you something if she no longer wants to kill you."

"Katherine?" Caroline thought of the white wolf. "Was that the psycho that almost killed me?"

Klaus shrugged. "I do admit that Katerina is a psycho, but this time you were in the wrong. You tried to touch her cubs any Mama Wolf would have- "

"I wasn't trying to hurt them," Caroline said for the millionth time. "I was just trying to take their picture. I swear."

"Well, you will have to make Katherine believe that." Klaus said simply. "You know who I am, yet you didn't run away?"

"Well, not exactly by choice. I didn't exactly fancy being torn to pieces," Caroline said dryly and Klaus almost smiled. "You're a wolf and Katherine is a wolf or a human or half- "

"We're both," Klaus corrected her. "Both human and wolf."

"I thought you could only turn on the full moon."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You read too many novels, love." He leaned in forward and Caroline could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. No she wouldn't let this man, wolf, whatever get to her. No matter how tightly his shirt fitted. "I am full wolf. All man. One of a kind."

Caroline scolded herself to calm down, she would not let her horniness cloud her judgment. "Look, I get it you belong to some secret wolf society, I won't tell anyone. Can you please just let me go?"

A curve of a smile appeared on Klaus' lips. "I don't think so, love. I think for the time being, you'll stay here with me in my home."

Caroline snorted. "Are you crazy, there is no way I'm going to stand near you, let alone live in your house." She bolted towards the door, but Klaus was too fast.

"Enough, Caroline." Klaus said. "I thought I would sugarcoat this, but you are beyond sugarcoating. Caroline you won't go home, at least not for now. Instead you'll stay here and be my mate."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews! Thank you very much to all of you that nominated me for the Klaroline Awards 2016 for Best AU/AH author and Best Overall Author. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! This was a really nice surprise, since for the past few days I've been struggling with my depression and anxiety. Thank you for the nice surprise!


	5. The Enemy

**The Enemy**

Caroline stared at Klaus or wolf whatever he was, and she could literally feel the color disappear from her face after he had uttered those words. Mate? What the hell did he mean by mate? What could that possibly mean? Was that the same as girlfriend? Or just another way of saying slut?

"No," Caroline finally found her voice and she was glad that it didn't shake. "I will not be your mate or whatever you want me to be." She fiddled around with the blouse that Klaus had brought for her. "Just let me go, please. I promise that I won't let anyone know about this, just please let me go. I don't want to be your mate."

Klaus sucked in his breath. He knew that Caroline would have fought back, but in all honesty he hadn't expected this to be so bloody difficult. He didn't want to force her, but he didn't just want to let her go. And he had a feeling that besides all of Caroline's promises she would be going to the first cop she saw.

"Caroline, you will stay here with me and be my mate. It was an order, not a suggestion."

Caroline scoffed. "Who died and made you king? You will not order me around, Klaus. I don't care who you are."

Klaus stood over Caroline in an almost threatening way. Caroline could literally feel her heart stop in her chest. A part of her was screaming to get away from him as fast as she possibly could, but there was no way that she was stupid enough to try again, not with Klaus standing there like a raging pit bull.

Caroline looked at the corner of her eye and saw a vase and before she chickened out she grabbed the vase and smashed it across Klaus' head as hard as she could. Klaus stopped himself from swearing, but everything started becoming a little dizzy.

The vase across his head wasn't enough to kill him of course, but it was rather annoying and it gave Caroline ample time to run. She had somehow managed to half dress in Rebekah's clothes before she bolted towards the door.

Damn, how big was this house? Caroline couldn't help, but think it just seemed like an endless number of hallways and rooms that never seemed to end. Where the hell was the exit? Caroline couldn't find it at all. There didn't seem to be stairs either, maybe in this fancy house they were hidden or something.

Caroline opened one of the doors, maybe one of them will led to the exit. She pushed the door opened and she stopped short when she saw what had happened. Oh, what the fuck, she had the worst luck in the world.

A gorgeous couple was on the bed in a pile of tangled arms and legs. The dark haired man looked embarrassed as he tried to hide his cock from view with a sheet. The dark hair beauty didn't bother hiding her breasts or her bare thigh. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

Caroline stood frozen and she could feel her cheeks heating up. It wasn't until Katherine threw a pillow towards her that Caroline finally pulled away and closed the door behind her. Caroline felt a grip on her arm, she saw a scary looking blond as she turned around. "Nik, I found her." She turned back to Caroline with a scowl on her pretty face. "Why do you have to disappear like a snake anyway."

"Who are you?" Caroline finally managed to ask.

"Rebekah," Rebekah said icily. "Klaus' sister and the owner of the clothes that you are wearing."

"Thank you for the clothes really," Caroline said rapidly. "Now, please won't you help me get out of here."

She stared at her acidly. "Believe me, love there is nothing more than I would love than to kick you out so you can go to wherever the hell you came from, but sadly I am not the Alpha he is." Caroline turned around and flinched slightly when she saw Klaus. "Have fun."

To say that Klaus looked pissed was an understatement. He looked like he was ready to slice her throat. He gripped her arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"Stop being so embarrassed, Elijah," Katherine said with an eye roll. "The little blond bitch walked into us, not the other way around. Come on, stay please. I need you." Katherine looked on in frustration as her husband still finished dressing and barely paid attention to his still naked wife.

Katherine had a bad feeling that she wouldn't be getting any more sex tonight and decided to instead dressed in the pair of jeans and leather jacket that she dropped on the floor. The next time that she saw the blond bimbo she was going to rip every one of her precious golden curls out.

"I wished that you would stop calling her a bitch, must you really be so acid tongue to everyone, Katerina. No wonder you and Rebekah are friends."

"We haven't had sex since you found out I was pregnant and you were afraid of being too rough," Katherine said accusingly. "Excuse me for getting mad when our alone time get's interrupted because of Klaus' mate."

Elijah smiled slightly as he sat at the edge of the bed and slowly caressed her thigh, he kissed her forehead. "I know you're frustrated, but I am just asking you to be a little more patient, please. We will have our day, Katerina. I promise. Rebekah or Elena will help us with the twins and we will go away for a few days, maybe to Paris. You like Paris."

"I do," Katherine said with a light curl of her lip. "You're not still worried are you, about whatever it is that I heard you and Klaus murmuring about a few weeks ago, because if the blond is the biggest thing on your plate- "

"No, it's not Caroline," Elijah said. "You have nothing to worry about with Caroline, it's nothing."

* * *

"Will you just tell me how this mate thing works, instead of you acting like a complete caveman?" Caroline snapped as she felt Klaus drag her back to her room. His grip on her was tight and it was beyond annoying. "Klaus-"

Klaus didn't answer as he locked the door behind him. "Don't do that again. I am warning you, Caroline my patience is growing thin."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said feeling slightly guilty. "It's just that I'm confused, and I'm scared, and I just walked it on a couple in the middle of sex, and I just want to go home." She could feel the tears threatening to fall down her face.

Klaus felt some guilt and caressed her face. "There is no reason for you to get your feathers in a twist." Klaus said. "Now stop crying. A mate is like a girlfriend, a wife. Someone you make your life with and with who eventually you have children with. Nothing more, you're not a slave, Caroline."

Caroline snorted. "But you ordered me to be your mate, how is that fair. Do you just pick someone in the crowd to be your mate?"

"It doesn't work like that. You see Caroline, I've known since you were first lost in the woods that you would be my mate."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. The Mate

**The Mate**

Caroline shook her head, "Not that's impossible. You can't just know when someone is your mate, Klaus." She looked at him up and down. "Besides you can't be that older than me. I'm nineteen, how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, almost thirty." Klaus said with a smile when he saw Caroline's scandalous look. "Oh, don't look so shocked Caroline, the different isn't that much, just ten years old. I was fourteen when my father-the one who was the leader of the pack found you and led you back home."

Caroline scoffed. "You were in love with me when I was four that is hard to believe. Isn't fourteen the age when teenage boys are obsessed with playboys. Anyway I thought wolves ate people. Why didn't you eat me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, growing exasperated. "I told you, being someone's mate isn't like falling in love or having a crush. It's kind of a feeling that you can't control. Kind of like a pull from the universe, you see someone and you know that you are meant to be with that person forever. It's not something you can control; believe me I wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I was mated to a four-year-old. My father may have been a brute, but even he wouldn't have dared killed a child. We don't usually mate with humans, usually it's with wolves from our own pack. You can call it nature's loophole."

Caroline played with her fingers, unsure of what to say. "So it was you that has been guarding me since then. I have had a feeling that someone was protecting me in the past few years that I've been in Mystic Falls, like someone was watching over me. When I was fifteen I was almost attacked by a bear, but I was saved- "

"By me, I was twenty-five by then and ready to take over the pack." Klaus said flatly. "If I remember you were quite drunk."

Caroline felt her cheeks turned crimson. "I was not that drunk." She protested, but the truth of the matter was that she had been quite drunk that night. It had been a miracle that she had even been able to walk. So Klaus had saved her that time too. It had been like he was her very own superhero and in reality it was more charming in theory. "Ok, so I was that drunk." She corrected herself when she saw that Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And although I am grateful really from helping me avoiding becoming a bear's dinner, I don't think I actually owe you being your mate."

Klaus sat down closer to her, inching his face forward. Caroline felt her heart beating inside her chest and she could feel her cheeks turning crimson. "Are you really telling me Caroline that you don't feel anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes," Caroline said. "That's what I'm telling you." Ok, so it was a little white lie. Whatever. Just because Caroline was a little horny towards him did not mean she wanted to marry the guy. Besides he was a wolf and from what she read of teen romances, humans and wolves did not mix.

If Klaus was disappointed, he didn't show it. Instead he just patted her knee. "Alright have it your way. Deny it all you want, love I am a very patient man, despite your protest. You will stay here, at least for a couple of days, maybe. Things aren't exactly peaceful at the moment."

Caroline snorted. "It's Mystic Falls, what's wrong? Did somebody run over a squirrel or something?"

Klaus didn't answer, but Caroline saw his jaw clenched. "You will find out soon enough. I don't want to worry you anymore than I should. Come on, it's time for dinner."

Caroline stiffen, she suddenly didn't want to leave the small room. "Do I have too?"

Klaus looked at her in concern. "What is it? You're not feeling sick are you?"

Caroline shook her head, grateful for his concern. At least Klaus was not being a complete bully. "No, I just- "she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I don't want to go there, with your pack. Can't you just bring me something?"

Klaus rolled his eyes half amused, half annoyed. "Don't tell me you're scared of my sister and Katherine? What do you have to be so afraid of?"

"That they both would rather see me dead," Caroline said darkly. "Seriously, Klaus can't I stay here?"

He helped her up from the bed. "Haven't you heard the saying that it's better to face your fears, love? Don't worry your pretty little head, Katherine is nursing her babies and Rebekah wont dare harm you while I'm there. Besides there are plenty of other females who aren't half as brutal as Katherine and Rebekah. You'll like them, now come on."

Klaus gave her a gentle pat on the small of her back and lead her towards a very large dining room. There were several tables filled with plates so that everyone could help themselves buffet style. There were around thirty people inside and Caroline saw more outside. There were women, men, and a few children playing around.

They looked at Caroline curiously and some of them even gave her smiles. Caroline smiled in return. "Nik," Rebekah said as she came forward. "What on earth is she doing here?"

"She is going to eat, like everyone else. Now don't quarrel or you'll make me cross." Klaus said and Caroline noticed that he had gotten a little distracted. "Caroline, let me introduce you to a few of the ladies. Elena can you come here please."

A pretty, simple girl with dark brown hair and a lovely smile came forward and Klaus smiled at her. "Elena this is Caroline Forbes she will be staying with us for a few days, Caroline this is Elena Gilbert. She is a member of the pack and the pack's medic."

"Oh?" Caroline looked at her curiously. "Are you a doctor?"

Elena shook her head, slightly amused. "Oh no, I'm a healer. It's an old tradition here. Both my mother and grandmother taught me to heal using special herbs and potions. Often since we are wolves it's not the smartest idea to go to the general hospital. Besides we have healing abilities."

Caroline smiled. She liked Elena, Klaus noticing that Elena and Caroline were becoming fast friends and he excused himself. "What do you want to eat? You must be starving."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not that hungry, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Katherine?"

Elena frowned. "Pierce, I mean Katherine Mikaelson? She's on the third floor, third door to the left. She is probably nursing her babies at the moment, they are only a few days old."

"I know," Caroline said. "There was an incident earlier and I wanted to apologize." She was about to ask, Elena to go with her so that Katherine didn't try and kill her, but at that moment a dark skinned girl came running towards her. "Elena, hurry come quick. We need you."

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"It's Damon, him and other members of the pack, they were in a fight."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. The Resolution

**The Resolution**

Caroline took advantage of the fact that everyone was busy downstairs with everything that had happened to go up and looked for Katherine. Even Klaus was distracted thank god, otherwise he would have told her to stay away from the bratty brunette. Third floor, third floor, Caroline reminded herself as she went up the long staircase while gritting her teeth. Would it kill them to have elevators?

She finally made it to the third floor and tried to remember Elena's instructions. She finally found the door that had a small plaque that read Katherine and Elijah Mikaelson. She had seen Elijah in the dining room before all the fuss had occurred, so she was sure that it was only Katherine that was in the room which was probably a good thing since Caroline would probably die of embarrassment after she had caught Elijah and Kat have sex.

She knocked on the door and hope that Katherine didn't kill her. "Come in." Great, she sounded annoyed. Before she lost her nerve Care pushed the door opened. Katherine was lying down on the large bed and loosely wearing a white silk robe. Her hair had been freshly washed and a baby was attached to each of her breasts.

She perked up slightly when she saw Caroline. "And what are you doing here? I don't like meeting like this, Caroline."

Caroline paused a bit awkwardly. "Oh, you know my name?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Of course I know your name. Klaus has talked about nothing else ever since he picked up his little pet from the side of the road. You're like his new favorite chew toy that he won't let go off."

Caroline didn't know if she should be flattered or offended. "You're busy I can come back later."

"No, I'm not. I'm finished." Katherine said as she raised her robe to covered her breasts. She picked up each of the sleeping twins and placed them each on their own bassinet. Katherine smiled slightly. "I love them, but they exhaust me. The only thing they want to do is eat and play. Elijah spoils them, they don't know the meaning of no."

"They are adorable," Caroline said as he looked at the sleeping twins. "Um, Katherine I won't bother you for long. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened in the woods. I just wanted to take their picture, they were so cute and playful and I didn't think." She flushed red. "And I'm sorry about walking in on you and your husband. It was beyond rude and anyway I'm really sorry."

Katherine threw her a knowing looking glance, a teasing smile on her red lips. "Don't worry about it, I didn't mind having an audience. Elijah is the stiff and proper one. Though I am mad that you interrupted our sexy time. Elijah hasn't touched me since I got pregnant, and I missed the sex. The sex, the sex was great." Katherine loved the way that Caroline turned red with embarrassment. She was fun to tease.

"Well, since I'm going to be staying here for a while, I would gladly watch over the twins if you want to um, get busy."

Katherine laughed. "I'm teasing you, Caroline though I will take you up on that offer. The twins' names are Anneliese and Scott; in case you were wondering. So did Klaus tell you about the whole mate predicament?"

Caroline nodded. "A little bit, though I still don't fully understand it. How about you, were you Elijah's mate? Did you choose him or the other way around?"

Katherine laughed. "Well, at the beginning he choose me. Klaus reluctantly, very reluctantly allowed me into his pack after I was kicked out of my own pack. I was a real hellion as you might say, I was very spoiled, and very entitled. If Klaus would have refused to take me, I might have been killed or I would have been forced to live with the humans, but he took me in. I guess he kind of wanted me for Elijah all along. I mean the man was almost thirty-five and he was still single. I was one of the lucky ones I guess and Elijah managed to tame me, somewhat I was one of the lucky ones, I fell in love."

* * *

"I'm sorry Damon, this is really going to hurt," Elena told Damon Salvatore, one of her wolf pack members as she gripped his dislocated shoulder and then she plop it back into where it belonged.

Damon forced himself not to yell, but Elena saw the pain in his eyes. "Sorry, but it was your own stupid fault."

Damon raised an eyebrow and managed to say with a slight smirk. "Well, well aren't we feeling feisty today, little Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes and refused to let the blush coat her cheeks. "Well, honestly to go straight over there and attack the Full Moon Clan what were you thinking. Things are tense enough as it is. What were you thinking?"

Damon wiggled his blue eyes. "I was thinking that I might impress you enough and you will finally go out with me."

Elena ignored his statement and handed him a bottled to drink. "Here this will help with the pain, drink it. I have to tend to the others." Damon looked disappointed, but did as he was told. Elena went towards Klaus and Elijah, who were standing near her with a tense look on their faces. "They don't seem too bad off, I can take care of all of them. There is no need for a hospital. Do you know what happened?"

Elijah's jaw was tensed. "It seems that the other pack threw the first punch. It doesn't help that we live close by, but Damon always likes a fight. I don't know how much we can hold off on the fight that will eventually occur. Nik?"

Klaus looked distracted. "Elena, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know," Elena said as she grabbed a couple of bandages. "I'm sorry, Klaus I left her in the dining room when Bonnie told me that the boys were hurt, I left her there. She told me that she just wanted to talk to Katherine."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, your wife probably killed her by now."

Elijah looked annoyed as Elena excused herself. "Kat is not like that. The question is Klaus, what are you going to do with Caroline? Things are tense enough already, if she gets hurt you would never forgive yourself."

"She won't get hurt." Klaus said firmly. "I will make sure of that." Without another word to Elijah, Klaus went up the stairs to Katherine's room. Much to his surprise he found both girls giggling and it seemed they had developed a weird friendship.

Caroline was holding Anneliese and asking Katherine about the pregnancy. "-It hurt like a bitch, it didn't help that Elijah was hovering over me."

"But it was worth it, they are adorable." Caroline finally noticed Klaus standing in the doorway. "Klaus?"

"Caroline, I'm glad that you two are finally getting along, but we need to talk," Klaus said stiffly. "Now, in private."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. The Story

**The Story**

"What is so secret that you couldn't tell me in front of Katherine?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow as she followed Klaus back inside his room. She stopped the teasing in her voice when she looked at Klaus, who looked less than pleased. "Ok, what is it, what's wrong?"

Klaus didn't speak for a minute and Caroline didn't like that at all since it made the conversation more awkward than it had to be. She put her hands on her hips and pointed her index finger against his chest. "Klaus, tell me." She practically growled. "I'm not going to fall over in shock, so I wished that you would just tell me what is bothering you."

Klaus grew annoyed at her bossiness; he was usually the one being bossy but then his features relaxed. "It's the full moon clan." He finally said. "They have been our enemies for centuries. When my father ruled and then my great grandfather ruled there was enough space that we would only run into each other a few times. But the situation has changed. The population is growing and sometimes some of the women's pregnancies result in multiple births. Our land has gotten smaller and we can no longer come together in peace. They are out for blood."

Caroline nodded. She understood what he was talking about. Survival of the fittest. She had thought that was the kind of thing that only happened in books and movies. Apparently not. She looked at Klaus. "Who is the Alpha on the Full Moon Clan. Is he as big of a bully as you?"

A smile twitched on Klaus's face and he relaxed a bit which was good. For some reason Caroline hated him seeing so stressed out and uptight. "Believe me, love you got lucky that I ended up being your mate, and not a moron like Tyler Lockwood, but moron or not he's dangerous. Which brings me to my next question. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go back to perfect little Mystic Falls?"

Caroline frowned. "Are you trying to get rid of me now? I begged you to let me go and now you are offering to let me go? What is up with that?"

"If you stay here as my mate, because you are my mate no matter how much you want to deny it, I could protect you. The whole pack will protect you, but if you stay in Mystic Falls you might have a better chance not to be Tyler Lockwood's lunch."

"I'll stay," Caroline said firmly. "I have never run from anything in my life and I won't stop now. I suppose I could tell my mom that I decided to rent a cabin in the woods or something. But no I won't run away, Klaus. I'll stay here if you would let me."

Klaus nodded. "There is nothing I would like more. You will be safe, Caroline. I promise I will not let an ill bred like Tyler Lockwood hurt you."

Caroline nodded, her voice low. "I know you won't." Caroline could feel her heart beating inside her chest and her palms started to get sweaty and her cheeks flushed. She wanted Klaus to kiss her. Almost desperately so.

She saw that Klaus hesitated and she decided to give him the little push that he needed. "Do it, Klaus. Klaus please kiss me."

That was all she needed to say, Klaus leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips. His lips felt warm and soft on her plump ones and finally kissing him was like breathing for the first time.

She felt as Klaus's kiss became more aggressive and fierce. He started kissing her neck and Caroline felt the butterflies of excitement in her stomach. God, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad.

Klaus gripped his hands around her small waist and he pinned her against the wall. Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso. She could feel his cock pressing against her belly and swollen against his tight jeans. He gave her little bites around her neck and Caroline moaned. What was it about this man that just the slightest movements turned her on?

Klaus ripped open her cardigan, Caroline could hear the buttons on the floor. "Your sister is not going to like that."

Klaus interrupted her between kisses. "You leave my sister to me, love." He pulled down her tank top roughly exposing her creamy white breasts with the pink nipples. He cupped one of the breasts, rolling his thumb against the hardened pink bud. Caroline kissed him roughly, her hands rummaging around his bare back and chest. Caroline unbuttoned his jeans and Klaus lifted up her plaid skirt, nearly ripping her underwear as he took her panties down. Caroline knocked down a couple of vases and she managed to pull Klaus' pants down, releasing his throbbing cock.

Caroline was slick and moist and she couldn't believe how wet she had gotten in only a matter of minutes. She was surprised that her panties hadn't become soaked. Klaus smirked as he lightly ran a finger through her wet folds and then pressed it inside her pussy. Caroline bucked slightly as she wrapped her legs tighter against his body.

"Klaus," she practically breathed. "Klaus, please."

Klaus ignored her pleading as he ran a finger mockingly over her eager little clit. Caroline bucked harder. "Say, please again, love. Beg me for it."

Caroline held her breath as Klaus pressed two fingers inside her pussy while at the same time ran his hands though her golden hair. "Klaus, Klaus please let me cum." Caroline dug her nails against his back as sharply as she could, surprise that she hadn't drawn blood.

"You wish is my command, my little mate." Klaus whispered in her ear and he thrust his cock inside her. Caroline's lips turned into an o as she felt his cock fit snuggly around her pussy. She started rocking her hips and Klaus started massaging her round breasts with his hands. Her breasts swinging slightly with each thrust.

Caroline felt herself cumming with ecstasy as her body surrounded itself to the pleasure that Klaus was giving her. Her heart seemed to be beating ten times faster now. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're something else."

Klaus took that as a compliment. "Thank you, love. You were pretty amazing yourself. I would have led with that if you hadn't been so stubborn." He cocked his head slightly as if studying her. "But Caroline tell me the truth, you are still not sure that you want to be my mate."

Caroline shook her head as she put her skirt back down for some sort of modesty. "I don't." she paused. "Don't get me wrong, Klaus the sex was mind-blowing, but good sex isn't exactly the first step to being someone's mate."

Klaus nodded, her wasn't happy, but he was glad for Caroline's honesty. "I will keep trying love, remember that at least. I won't stop until you agree to be my mate."

Caroline smirked. "I would like to see you try. Now come on, let's go downstairs before they start to get suspicious."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. The Welcome

**The Welcome**

"You reek of sex."

Caroline could feel the heat go straight to her cheeks as she slapped Katherine on the shoulder. Klaus had ordered all of them to come straight down for an announcement after dinner. Katherine had put her babies to sleep and slipped out of her robe and into a pair of tight jeans and off the shoulder top.

It surprised Caroline that she still had an amazing figure after giving birth to twins, but she guessed that Kat and the rest of the pack had some secret wolf genes that Caroline had no idea that existed.

"Shut up, I don't." she lowered her voice. "Do I?" the last thing that she wanted was for the whole pack to know that she, a not too bright human girl had slept with their alpha boss.

Katherine smiled. "Nope, I was just teasing you. Even wolves can't tell that dummy. But Elijah and I have done a quickie quite a few times. Next time if you want to be incognito, you might want to fix your hair, add some lip gloss, and try not to scream."

Caroline pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Noted."

"Move," Rebekah barked as she slipped between the two girls and towards the front. Caroline could feel her annoyance growing as she looked at the beautiful blond. "What the hell is her problem?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah? Nothing, she's just a little bitchy. Probably because she hasn't gotten laid in a while, but that will go away, eventually."

Caroline snorted. "I doubt it; she practically hates the fact that she has to stand in the same room as me."

"Don't take it too personally, most wolves hate humans."

"Who are we talking about?" Elena asked as she came into the room. The front of her clothes were drenched with blood. Katherine looked disgusted. "What's with the blood, is that yours?"

Elena shook her head. "It's not my blood, it's Damon's. He was one of the idiots that got caught getting in a fight with the other idiots in the woods. He had a dislocated shoulder and a couple of wounds, but he should be fine. The sedative I gave him should keep him quiet for a while."

"Ouch." Caroline winced.

Katherine nodded. "Caroline, is right. You don't have to be mean to the poor guy." Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Damon is in love with Elena, but poor, cruel, heartless Elena won't give him the time of day."

Elena frowned. "I'm not cruel and heartless, believe me I know guys like him. He just wants to get you into bed and then he will forget all about you."

"That's a rather bleak way of putting it."

"Ignore her peppiness," Katherine said. "She just got laid by the boss man, so that's why she's all peppy and cheerful."

Elena smirked. "Really, Klaus? He has the attention span of a fly; well I guess when he's with his mate things are a bit different."

"He's not my mate," Caroline insisted. "And it was just sex."

Before the girls could continue teasing her Klaus spoke up again. "Everyone, with the attack on our pack the Full Moon clan has declared war on us. We are not cowards and we will stand our ground. I advise you to report any suspicious activity to me and Elijah and keep your little ones safe. That is all. You may retreat."

Caroline couldn't help, but feel sorry for Klaus he looked stressed as hell and worried and it didn't help that he and Elijah were murmuring a lot together and frowning. Caroline wished that she could help.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind," Rebekah scowled as she followed Klaus towards his study once he had finished his little speech. Rebekah looked both annoyed and worried towards her brother. "Declaring war with the full moon clan, are you out of your mind? Has sleeping with that blond bimbo caused you to completely lose your judgement?"

"Rebekah, be forewarn that this is the last time I will let you make fun of Caroline. One more time and you will wake up without a tongue."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. She narrowed her eyes at him. "They are a much bigger pack. You are outnumbered, Klaus." Klaus kissed her slightly on the forehead. "Ah, darling sister you are always the light at the end of each conversation. What is it, are you worried?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Please, worried about you? You'll drag yourself out of hell before you are defeated." Her features soften. "Klaus, just be careful please."

Klaus nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Can I meet this famous, Damon?" Caroline asked Elena as the brunette grabbed a couple of bandages. Elena nodded. "You can, but believe me, you're going to regret meeting him." She went towards Damon's room and opened it.

A tall, dark and handsome blue eyed man was sitting on the bed, leafing through an old book. Gone with the Wind. Caroline managed to read the cover. "Elena, you really should knock, what if I were naked under here."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, please. He's always this embarrassing." She put down her basket and started tending to Damon's wounds. Damon raised an eyebrow. "And who is this? Barbie."

"Caroline." Caroline said not appreciating the nickname. "Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes," even the way that he said her name was sexy. "Klaus' mate."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "For the last time I am not Klaus' mate, and even if I was, believe me I am worth something else than being Klaus' mate."

Damon clicked his tongue. "Temper, temper. You and Klaus are a perfect match. I'm Damon Salvatore." He turned to Elena. "How's it looking, doc?"

Elena didn't answer until she had placed the last bandages. "Well, you'll survive."

Damon's smile fell a little. "You could at least say that with a little bit of a smile."

"I do smile, just not for you. Try not to move that arm too much, Damon, Care are you coming?"

Caroline nodded, when Damon was out of earshot she murmured. "That was cold, Elena."

Elena shook her head. "I was being firm. I didn't leave him there do die, Care. Besides I do not need to be Damon's plaything, Care."

"Ladies." Klaus interrupted them. "Elena, may I please speak to Caroline alone?"

Elena nodded, "Of course."

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked him. "You seem tense and worried."

"I am," Klaus confirmed. "But I need to keep a calm face for my pack, otherwise everything will go straight to hell." He gave her a small smile. "You know most girls would be scared right now."

Caroline bit her lip. "Honestly, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that wolves exist."

"Fair enough. Caroline, you must promise me that if things get bad, you will leave."

"But- "

"Caroline."

"Fine," she finally admitted giving in to his stubbornness. "I'll leave."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews! For you Kalijah fans I have published a prequel to this story called The Wolf's Bride, in case you're interested.


	10. The Festival

**The Festival**

"The Lunar Festival?" Caroline asked Bonnie, another fellow member of the pack as she helped her carry things towards the large open fields where the rest of the wolves were setting up for some type of bonfire.

Some of the fellow pack members threw Caroline small smiles and Caroline smiled back in an effort to be polite, but truth be told some of them still seemed to be a little afraid of her. Well, she was a human in an all wolf pack so that was an excuse at least. She just hope that they would grow to like her a little bit more in the future.

Bonnie struggled a bit with the boxes that she was carrying. "The Lunar Festival." She repeated. "It happens every year and it's the biggest celebration. It's kind of like wolf Christmas, it's when wolves from joint packs come here with the North Atlantic Pack and celebrate their heritage. It's the biggest party of the year and the Mikaelsons always throw a huge party and make a big deal out of it. It's Rebekah's favorite holiday actually."

"Of course it is," Caroline bit her tongue. "Are you sure that I should even be here? It seems more like a private affair. Don't worry about it, Bon I don't want to intrude, I'm happy with a bag of chips and the TV if you guys want to have your little bonfire."

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't be silly, we would love to have you there. I'm sure Klaus doesn't mind if you're there. Besides you're practically family- "she stopped short. "What I mean is that Klaus won't be happy if you're holed up in that depressing room all by yourself. Besides not all of the mates are wolves, I'm sure that you'll have someone to talk to."

She took a deep breath as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure that Klaus or the other Mikaelsons won't mind?"

"Of course not." A voice said behind her. Caroline and Bonnie turned around and saw that it was Elijah who was fully dressed liked always in a three-piece suit. Caroline hadn't seen him since she had walked in on him and Kat having sex and she could feel herself turning red. "You are more than welcome, Caroline."

Caroline squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Elijah said firmly. "We will see you at six."

* * *

Caroline shifted slightly as she looked at her appearance. She wished that she liked what she saw, but then she would be lying. Caroline had never really considered herself beautiful, especially when there had been much more beautiful girls back home. And now she was going to be surrounded by a dozen beautiful girls that would probably be a much better mate to Klaus than she ever would.

Since she didn't have any clothes, the girls had immediately offered to lend her some clothes (minus Rebekah of course) but she was taller than both Bonnie and Elena and Katherine's clothes were far too sexy and revealing for her even if she was a mom.

Klaus had finally noticed her dilemma and sent one of his servants for clothes in town. But since it was Mystic Falls, Caroline hadn't had much of a selection. She had finally chosen a soft yellow dress with a short, white jacket.

She heard a knock on the door and Caroline cleared her throat. "Come in."

Klaus came in dressed in jeans and a soft black shirt. "Hey, are you ready?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you ok? Did your clothes fit all right?"

Caroline nodded. "The clothes are great. I'll pay you back."

Klaus shook his head. "I don't want you to pay me back. I want you to have nice things, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Why aren't you dressed up? This is a pretty, big party that you're throwing."

Klaus smirked. "Believe me, love once we get the Lunar Festival started most of us don't stay in our clothes."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure that you want me there, Klaus? Because you don't have to invite me if you don't want too."

"I want you there, Caroline." Klaus said sharply. "Believe me they are not all like Rebekah, most of the are very kind people and if they have something negative to say they will answer to me. Now let's go. I want you to meet some people."

* * *

"No!" Katherine shook her head as she glared at her husband. They were still in their room and Katherine and Elijah should have been leaving for the Lunar Festival right about now, but instead they were glaring at each other.

Elijah looked exhausted as he rubbed his temple. "Katherine you will wake up the babies- "

"Then I will put them back to sleep." Katherine said sharply. "Don't run away from this, Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm not running away from anything my dear," Elijah said dryly. "You're the one making a big deal about something that is not anything at all."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you idiot! Do you really think being a spy for the Full Moon clan is going to be child's play? You will be lucky if Tyler Lockwood doesn't hang your head over the fireplace! If Klaus thinks that this is a great idea, then why doesn't he go? Because I'll be damned if you leave me to raise the kids all by myself!" Katherine's voice broke slightly.

"Is that what you're worried about," Elijah murmured softy as he tucked back a piece of Katherine's hair. "Oh, darling you have nothing to worry about. I have to go because it was my idea and Klaus can't leave the pack. But I promise you that it will be more than safe. I wouldn't dream of letting you and the children to suffer alone, Katherine Mikaelson."

Katherine kissed him roughly. "You better swear on your life."

* * *

Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. She took a sip of her beer and sighed as she saw dozens of wolves running, hunting, or just plain fighting. Klaus was among them while Caroline just stood there and watched like a lonely commoner.

Much to her surprise Rebekah sat beside her. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Cramps." Rebekah responded crabbily. "You can't turn when you're on your period. There has always been sexism apparently. Can I have a sip of yours?"

Caroline nodded as she handed her, her beer. "Um, Rebekah if you don't mind me asking how do you become a wolf?"

"You're born into a wolf lineage. If you're human you can only become a wolf if another wolf bites you, but it's painful and often those wolves die." Rebekah didn't question Care anymore. "I'm going to get another beer."

When Rebekah left a large, tawny colored wolf approached her. Klaus. "You don't have to stay here, you know." Caroline forced a smile. "Go have fun."

But it seemed that Klaus noticed how lonely she felt because he nudged her slightly. She smiled as Klaus laid down. Caroline rested herself against his huge body stroking his soft fur. The stars were glowing in the night. "This is nice." She said.

Klaus gave her a wet kiss with his tongue.

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. The Date

**The Date**

"A date?" Caroline looked pleasantly surprised at Klaus the next morning. She had been sipping her coffee and looking at the parade of servants that were cleaning after the festival. Then Klaus had joined her making polite small talk when he had told Caroline if he wanted to go to a Jazz club. "You want me to go on a date with you? Like a date, date?"

"Are you new to the concept, love?" Klaus said somewhat teasingly. "Yes, I want you to join me on a date. You and me at a Jazz club this evening after dinner. We'll go out, we will drink and then we will dance. Don't you enjoy dancing?"

"Of course I do," she rapidly thought back to the clothes that Klaus had sent for her and she hoped that they had bought her at least one evening dress. "Where is the dance club in Mystic Falls?"

Klaus snorted. "Darling, Mystic Falls doesn't have a decent ice cream shop let alone a Jazz Club. No, it's in the town of Evervian. A few miles away from Mystic Falls, I hope you don't mind the long ride."

Caroline shook her blond curls. "No, believe me I need a change of pace."

Klaus nodded, he was glad that Caroline had accepted. Recently his sister in law Katherine had hinted rather strongly that he would have a better chance with Caroline if he tried to woo her instead of forcing her to be his mate. So, he had been trying to do just that and inviting her to dance had been the first step.

Klaus adored Jazz music and he was sure that Caroline would adore it to, even though it was quite clear that she had never listen to Jazz music in her life.

"Good, I will see you at eight." Their eyes lingered for a bit and Klaus desperately wanted to kiss her, but he restrained himself. It would be better if he did that in the evening instead. He gave her another brief smile before he stepped inside to deal with other business matters.

Promptly at eight, Caroline was looking at her reflection nervously and making sure that not even one blond hair was out of place. As it turned out she did have dancing type sort of dress. It was a nice blue turquoise dress that almost matched the color of her eyes and that hugged her hips and chest. It was decorated with small, black beads that glittered in the sun. Elena had let her borrow a small, black necklace and Katherine some of her sexy black shoes. Rebekah of course offered nothing.

"Love, you look good enough to eat," Klaus said appreciatively as he landed a small kiss on her bottom lip.

Caroline allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you." She looked at his white suit that he was wearing. It was different than the dark suits that men usually wore. Caroline decided that she liked it.

"My lady?" Klaus offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

Caroline's voice rang out loud like bells. "We shall!"

* * *

"Katherine, please stop pouting," Elijah looked at his wife who still had a scowled on her pretty face as he packed a few clothes into his suitcase. He was leaving tonight for his role as spy and he didn't want to spend the day arguing with his wife.

"I'm not," Katherine said. She was holding Annaliese and rocking her back and forth. Scott was already asleep, but Annaliese had always been more restless. "If you want to go and become wolf bait and leave me being a widow that is totally cool. I wish you the best of luck."

Elijah sighed. "Darling, you aren't being fair."

"No, you're not being fair, Elijah." Katherine scowled at him. "Am I supposed to be glad that you're out there, risking your life? We have children Elijah, you have me!" Katherine's voice broke. "Why do you have to go?"

Elijah sighed as he caressed her face. "It won't be for long my little wolf, you'll see." He kissed her softly and then kissed his daughter on her tiny forehead and his sleeping son. "I love you, Katerina."

Katherine rested her head against his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

"That was fun!" Caroline couldn't stop smiling or maybe it was the champagne that Klaus kept offering. The jazz band that was playing in the center of the elegant dance floor, thanked them for their energy and announced that they would be back after a quick break.

To be truthful, Caroline hadn't even been sure that she would have enjoyed Jazz music, but it was upbeat and fun and totally wonderful. It also helped that Klaus was a wonderful dancer. Caroline felt like a dancer in the 1920's.

Klaus chuckled. "You were quite the dancer, love. I didn't know that you had it in you." He led her back towards their small table. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My mother made me take dancing lessons for years." Caroline admitted as she took a sip of water. "Where did you even find this place anyway?"

"Believe it or not, Rebekah. She adores dancing."

Caroline snorted. "She really is not that bad love."

"I'll take you word for it," Caroline squinted at her watch. "Damn it, is it 3am already?"

Klaus checked his watch, "It is, we should get going." He grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you for this lovely evening, Caroline."

Caroline held her breath. "I had a lovely time, Klaus. Thank you."

* * *

There was traffic on the way back home and Caroline for some reason even though she was tired felt herself getting hornier and hornier. Caroline felt Klaus' warm hand caressing her thigh. Caroline's eyes went towards his cock that was tightly compressed inside those pants. The fact that Klaus was caressing her thighs didn't help.

She unbuckled her seat belt and Klaus looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just passing the time," Caroline said hoping that she sounded sexy. Klaus was still at the wheel as she swiftly unbuckled his belt and released his cock from its tight place. She looked up at him. "You don't wear boxers?"

"I'm a wolf, love. If it were up to me I would be nude all the time."

Caroline gave him a goofy sort of grin as she played with his cock for a few seconds. She caressed it softly with her hands, rubbing the member as if it was a beloved pet. She could feel Klaus stiffen and she saw desperation in his blue eyes. It was lovely.

He held her blond hair tightly in his hand in a firm grip. "Hurry, love."

Caroline gave a low chuckle. "Patience, love."

Her small, round lips wrapped around Klaus' cock, her hot tongue caressed his cock. Caroline began sucking eagerly as Klaus ran his hands through her hair. Back and forth. Back and forth. Slowly and then speeding up, eager to get through the length before he cummed.

Caroline felt as Klaus cummed in her mouth, she tasted the sweet, sticky seed as she swallowed. Both their breaths were heavy, their cheeks flushed. Klaus started moving the car. He said breathlessly. "Buckle up."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. The Girls' Night Out

**Chapter Twelve: The Girls' Night Out**

The weeks following their date Caroline felt like she was living in cloud nine and she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe that she had turned into those girls that couldn't stop thinking about a guy. But maybe it had something to do with the fact that she lived in Klaus' house and therefore saw him every day or maybe it was because whenever he smiled at her, her knees seemed to turn to jelly. Whatever it was, it was a wonderful feeling and Caroline was determined to feel that way. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

There was one person in the Mikaelson household that wasn't happy and that was Katherine. The beautiful dark haired beauty had been depressed ever since her husband had left. She played with her twins and she nurse them, but she wasn't her usual happy self and it was clear that she blamed Klaus because she glared at him every time he turned her way.

It had been two weeks since Elijah had left when Klaus brought up again the Katherine conversation in bed while playing with Caroline's blond curls. Caroline didn't know what they were exactly and right now she didn't want to think about it. It would just add complications and that was the last thing that Caroline wanted.

"You should go out tonight you and the rest of the girls. Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, and Katherine." Klaus murmured and Caroline stiffened slightly when she heard Rebekah's name. "It would cheer Katherine up. She's been so moody these past few days."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You just don't want Katherine to be mad at you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he twerked her pale pink nipple slightly as Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. "Well, can you blame me, love? She can be quite upset when she is angry and I wouldn't like Elijah accusing me that I'm making his bride unhappy."

Caroline smiled slightly it seemed that even the great Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson wielded a mighty sword. "All right. I suppose a girl's night out will be fun." She didn't want to include Rebekah, but she thought it would be rude to tell Klaus that his sister couldn't come. Not to mention that Rebekah could kick Caroline's human ass very easily.

"Excellent." Klaus kissed her temple. "You tell the girls. I'm sure there are a few clubs in little Mystic Falls that could entertain you. I'll send some escorts."

Caroline's smile fell. "Oh, no Klaus this is a girls' night. We don't want your cronies to follow us everywhere."

Klaus' face darkened slightly as he turned to look at her and said tightly. "No, Caroline I'm sorry. But with everything that is going on with Tyler I can't risk it letting you and other girls alone."

"The other girls are wolves." Caroline protested. "I'm the only human girl."

"They are female wolves and they are not much fighters except for Rebekah and Katherine." Klaus said. "Please humor me love. I will be restless if you're not accompanied by them. Matt and Jacob will keep their distance. You won't even know that they are there."

"Fine," Caroline said hotly. Klaus frowned, obviously annoyed by Caroline's demeanor. But she didn't care. She just wanted to have a little fun without Klaus' minions following her around.

* * *

Caroline's bad mood disappeared as soon as the evening came. She had missed this. She hadn't had girls' nights in a while and she had missed them. Not that Caroline had, had many friends.

Caroline was dressed in a tight, black dress that made her boobs look amazing and Katherine had opted for a short, red dress. She didn't even look like a wife and mother. For the first time since Elijah had left she looked happy. Even Rebekah didn't seem like the usual sour puss that she usually was and her cheeks were bright pink from happiness and Bonnie looked smoking in a tight, purple dress. Even shy, little Elena had worn a short, blue dress. It wasn't as daring as what the other girls had worn, but it was an improvement for what Elena usually wore.

"Woo!" Caroline cheered. "Come on let's go get crazy."

It was a short ride towards Mystic Falls and Caroline was glad to know that Matt and Jacob were both nice guys who seemed more interested in fighting each other rather than take care of the girls.

"We're here." Caroline said as the car stopped in front of the Diamond Club. Katherine looked impressed. "I never been here before."

"You'll love it, I promise." Caroline said. She had asked around and had found out that this was one of the best clubs in Mystic Falls.

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Is it sanitary?"

"You're a wolf, Rebekah just wash it off!" Bonnie quipped.

They went inside the club with smiles still on their faces. It was still early and there were only a handful of people at the club. Rebekah led them towards a small table and she read the drink menu. Rebekah nodded slightly impressed. "Well, they have a good drink selection." Rebekah looked towards the college age waiter. "I'll have a vodka on the rocks. Stat."

"I want tequila." Katherine said chirpily. "Lots and lots of tequila." Klaus had agreed to take care of the twins to get on Katherine's good side.

"Vodka soda for me." Caroline said.

"Bourbon. Neat." Bonnie said her order.

"A margarita, please." Elena said quietly.

Rebekah made a funny face. "A margarita please, Elena. That is not a real drink."

Caroline nodded. "She's right you know. You need something stronger."

Rebekah looked surprise. "I couldn't agree more. Stop acting like such a virgin, Elena." She snapped her fingers at the waiter. "She would like a sex on the beach."

Caroline giggled. "Daring." Rebekah winked, Elena did not look at all pleased.

"Oh, just try it, Elena." Bonnie chimed it. "If worse comes to worse you don't have to drink it."

"Yes," Katherine said with a serious face. "If you hate it, well take you to have real sex on the beach."

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to get drunk especially since they were ordering the drinks by pitchers and taking shots for the stupidest reason. Caroline was surprised that she wasn't on the floor by now. The other girls had wolf tolerance so they could last a little bit more, but not by much.

"Let's play truth or dare." Bonnie said as she hiccupped.

"No that's boring." Katherine whined. "Let's play True Confession."

Elena looked confused. "What's that?" there was a little pinkness in her cheeks from all she had drank.

"It's easy," Bonnie said. "Everyone goes around the table and says a true confession. Something no one at the table knows. I'll start. I totally have a crush on my tattoo artist. His name is Kai."

Katherine choke on her drink. "Kai? Tattoo artist Kai? The one that you let give you that bumble bee tattoo on your thigh because he called you cute?"

Bonnie blushed. "That's the one. I'm just so lame around him. Next, Katherine?"

Katherine thought for a bit. "Elijah is going to kill me if he ever finds out I told you this. He enjoys roleplaying. We roleplay a lot. Annaliese and Scott? They were the product of a strict policeman, naughty prisoner roleplay."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "That's my brother you're talking about."

Elena giggled drunkenly. "I can't imagine him roleplaying."

"Believe me he really gets into it. You know what they say the geeks are freaks in bed. Elena?"

Elena flushed. "You'll make fun of me." The other girls insisted they wouldn't. "Fine, you know Damon and me? Well the whole playing hard to get ended last week. We had sex in a broom closet." The girls squealed. Kat raised an eyebrow. "How was it?"

Elena was red. "Wonderful. How about you Bekah?"

"I don't have any secrets. I'm perfect." They snorted. "Fine, it's bound to come out eventually. I'm a lesbian. I prefer Alpha females to Alpha males."

They squealed and teased her about keeping it well hidden. "Well, I guess it's my turn." Caroline said with a nervous laugh. "My secret is that I want to be a wolf."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. The Capture

**Chapter Thirteen: The Capture**

"Elena, stop pushing me," Caroline told the pretty brunette as she stumbled in her high heels as they were excited the club. Caroline felt like she was on cloud nine. She was so happy, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the pitcher of Margaritas that Elena insisted that they had at the end of the night. Caroline burped. Yes, it was the margaritas.

She turned back towards her new friends and saw that they weren't holding it in together that well, either. Katherine's dress was rolled up that it showed her lower butt cheeks, Rebekah's mascara was smeared across her left eyelid, Bonnie had broken one of her high heels shoes, and one of Elena's boobs was about to make a surprise appearance.

The girls burst out laughing in giggles as Caroline stumbled in her heels. A black car stopped in front of the girls and a dirty blond head peered out the window. "Cutie!" Bonnie hollered. "Come hang out with us!"

The man gave Bonnie a cold smile as he stepped outside. The girls started whistling and cheering, obviously thinking that the man was about to flirt with Bonnie. The smile left Caroline's face when the man jabbed a sharp needle against her neck. Her blue eyes went wide as they slowly closed.

Before she completely lost consciousness the man gripped her by the waist and stuffed her in the black car. Rebekah and Katherine attempted to grip both arms to stop him. They couldn't transform because they were in the view of the public and anyone would see them if they did transform.

The man knocked both of them to the ground and Elena tried to open the door to pull Caroline out, but the man inside kicked Elena against the jaw. "Elena!" Bonnie screamed as she went towards her fallen friends.

The last thing that Bonnie saw was a black car that went in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Klaus!" Caroline burst into giggles as Klaus kissed her neck while at the same time he was fondling her breast. His right hand twerked her pink nipple until it went hard. Caroline moaned when Klaus removed his hand. Her nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh, Klaus please don't stop."

"I won't, love." Klaus said as he nuzzled her neck. "But first we need to talk."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she pressed her body against Klaus and rubbed herself against his body hoping to get him back in the mood, but Klaus didn't seem in the mood to be persuaded. He nipped her in the neck slightly to get her to stop moving. Caroline finally did and Klaus wrapped his strong arms around her thin hips. "What we need to talk about is our future."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Our future?"

"Yes, my little minx since you haven't let your stubborn little head agree to the notion that you are my mate." Klaus said. "We will get rid of Tyler sooner rather than later, but after that you are free. You can go back home or- "

Caroline said quietly. "Or?"

Klaus kissed her temple. "Oh, you can stay here and be my queen, my lovely love."

* * *

"Klaus is going to murder us," Rebekah said as the car stopped in front of the Mikaelson mansion. At first, they had attempted to follow the car that had Caroline, but they quickly realized that, that would be a foolish mistake since they didn't know what they were up against and they returned home with their tails between their legs.

"Maybe he won't be mad," Elena bit her pinky finger. "After all it wasn't like we planned the kidnapping."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she twirled a piece of her chocolate brown hair. "Are you kidding? This is Caroline that we're talking about. Klaus practically worships the ground she walks on. Besides have you've forgotten the small detail that Caroline is human."

Bonnie paled. "Do you think that they will kill her?"

Neither of the girls answered her as they stepped inside the house. Klaus and Damon had been sipping a glass of wine when they came in. Elena blushed when she saw Damon. "There are our girls." Damon frowned. "It seems that one of them is missing."

"Caroline," Klaus said dryly. "Where is she, Rebekah? I do hope that you didn't drown her."

"No," Rebekah said in a slightly shaky voice

Klaus recognize that sound and frowned. "What is it? Now don't make up stupid excuses, what happened to Caroline? Where is she? Is she sick? Katherine?"

Katherine bit her lip. "Something happened, Klaus back at the bar. We were ambushed and someone took Caroline. We tried to stop them, but we were in the middle of town. We couldn't shapeshift without anyone seeing us."

Damon frowned. "What the hell were Matt and Jacob doing?"

"Yes, what the hell were they doing?" Klaus roared. "I will kill them myself! Did any of you see where the car was headed? What type of car was it? Did you recognize anyone inside?"

"It was a blond man," Bonnie said. "But that could have been anyone really. We didn't recognize them. They drove away in a black car."

Klaus let out a series of curses as he turned to Damon. "Gather every male wolf available, we're going to track her down before they get too far."

"I'll go," Rebekah said. "Now don't look at me like that Nik, I'm going. And you know that no one throws a nastier bite than me. I won't be in your way."

"I will go to," Elena said as Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "In case Caroline is hurt. I will be able to help her."

"Fine," Klaus said. "But no one else."

"What about me?" Kat protested. "I'm as good of a fighter as Rebekah."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You will be staying and taking care of your babies. Elijah would kill me if I let the mother of his babies get hurt. We don't know what we're dealing with, Katerina so stop pouting."

* * *

Caroline's entire body hurt and it felt like she had been knocked out hard. She grimaced as she forced herself to stand up even though every part of her was throbbing. She was in a sort of attic she grimaced because what surrounded her looked like boxes and there was a tiny window and dust everywhere.

Caroline gasped as she realized that she was naked. What had happened? All she knew was that she had blacked out before being taken. She whimpered. Where was she and where was Klaus?

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	14. The Other Wolf

**Chapter Fourteen: The Other Wolf**

Why was she naked? What had happened for her to be naked? Caroline slowly sat up as she tried to cover herself up with whatever she could find. She finally found an old sheet that was crumbled near the wall. Apparently, it had been forgotten and Caroline took it grateful that at least she had something to cover her naked body.

Caroline wanted to burst into tears, but assumed quickly that this wasn't the best time for her to panic. Caroline waited for what seemed like hours, but it was probably most like fifteen minutes.

She heard the door creak open and Caroline looked up and saw that a strange man had appeared. He was tall with a fit body and tan skin the color of caramel. His hair was as black as coal and glossy and he was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans.

Caroline was so nervous she felt like she was going to throw up. She looked up and saw that the man neither looked kind nor evil. She had a feeling in her bones that this man was Tyler. It had to be Tyler.

Tyler was holding a plate of food and a cup of water. He placed them both in front of Caroline and gave her a smile that Caroline assumed was supposed to be friendly. "Did We-Did you?" she squeaked, unable to ask what she wanted to ask.

"No," he said. "You threw up, sorry. My guys went a little heavy on the drugs."

Caroline briefly remembered when she had thrown up all over her own clothes and how she had woken up in Klaus' bed. Somehow, it was less romantic this time. She narrowed her blue eyes towards him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you kidnap me?"

Tyler clicked his tongue. "You are a violent little minx, aren't you? I have no idea what Klaus sees in you," he paused. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. You're friend Klaus and I don't get along."

"I know," Caroline spat. "I had the misfortune of hearing about you. I'm not Klaus' friend. I'm his mate." She couldn't help, but blush when she said the last word. It just seemed so final and she remembered how much she had objected to being Klaus' mate, but now she wanted this idiot to know that she was his mate.

Tyler cocked an eyebrow, not having heard this part of the gossip before. "Oh, really his mate huh?"

"Yes," Caroline replied hotly as she wrapped the blanket around her shivering body. "His mate."

Tyler tsked. "I had no idea that he had a mate. Especially not such a delicate, pretty human mate."

"I'm not delicate!" she snarled. "Look, I get it you and Klaus have problems, however I would appreciate it if you would keep me out of it. You're fighting with him not me."

Tyler chuckled. "Oh, sweetie you are rather stupid aren't you. That's why you're the perfect bait. Because Klaus loves you." He leaned forward and tilted her chin. "You know Klaus may be my mortal enemy, but he has the perfect taste in bitches."

Caroline narrowed her eyes angrily as she slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek, though she was sure that she had hurt herself more than she had hurt him.

Tyler however didn't seem that affected. "You got spunk, I like that. Round one goes to Caroline."

* * *

Elijah in his wolf form was standing less than five feet from where Caroline was currently cornered in. He was standing on top of a small hill so he could see the blond perfectly and keep an eye on her even if he couldn't intervene without blowing his cover.

What was Caroline doing here? He couldn't help but think. And how had she ended up in Tyler's grubby hands? His paws inched forward as he debated whether he should save the blond.

Klaus would have in a heartbeat, but then again Caroline was his mate and Elijah had learned the hard way that he shouldn't let his heart guide him. Besides Tyler wasn't torturing her yet and Elijah would intervene only if it was necessary.

Klaus would kill him if he found out that he was putting the pack's safety over Caroline, but Elijah thought they really didn't have much of a choice. Besides Caroline was strong and Elijah would tear Tyler's head off himself if he hurt a precious blond hair.

Elijah leaned forward and tilted his head making sure that he was close enough without being seen. He could smash the window and rip out Tyler's bloody throat out and that would be the end of it.

But he didn't want to do it unless it was necessary, otherwise the whole plan would fall apart.

* * *

"You're rather pretty I hope you know that Caroline," Tyler said as he stroke her face. Caroline glared at him obviously annoyed. "Don't touch me." She snapped.

Tyler pretended to wince. "Ouch." He studied her for a few more seconds. "Tell you what Care, why don't you leave Klaus? Leave him, join my pack and become my mate."

"I'd rather eat glass," Caroline told him sweetly. "I don't care about you Tyler and I don't care how many times I have to get that through your thick head. I don't want anything to do with you."

Tyler narrowed his eyes obviously annoyed and for a second he looked like he was going to slap her. Finally, he scoffed. "Fine, be that way you will regret it eventually. You better enjoy your last days, bitch."

Caroline flinched, "Are you going to kill me?"

Tyler smirked. "No, that will be too easy and I think you're too pretty to be killed by my hands. No, darling you will you die at the hands of a witch."

Caroline gaped. She wanted to protest that witches didn't exist, but then again she had thought the same thing about wolves and she had been someone's mate the entire time.

Tyler didn't give her a chance to ask any questions. Instead he chuckled. "Enjoy your last few days, Caroline."

Caroline watched as Tyler left, she could feel her whole body shaking as she clutched her sheet. This was it. She was going to die.

For the next few minutes she sat completely still until she heard a knocking on the window. She turned around and saw that it was Elijah. A human and naked Elijah who was struggling to open the window and balance himself against the wall at the same time.

"Stand back," Care said as she grabbed a nearby stool. She threw it towards the window but it bounced back. "How-"finally it came to her, she was trapped.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. The Bite

**Chapter Fifteen: The Bite**

"Why can't I get out? Why can't I get out, Elijah?" Caroline hissed at him as she ran her hands through her blond hair trying to maintain calm, but in all honesty, she was doing a lousy job at it. Why couldn't she get out? It was like someone had put a barrier that prevented her from getting out.

"I don't know, Caroline." Elijah said, trying to maintain his calm composure, but it was clear that even he was starting to get worried.

Caroline suddenly remembered the conversation that she had, had with Tyler before her conversation with Elijah. "A witch." Elijah looked confused. "Tyler told me that he has a witch here that here is planning on sacrificing me. . .that a witch was going to kill me."

She watched as Elijah's face went stone cold and she could feel her heart sink. "What is it? Should I be worried about the witch? I mean I should, shouldn't I-but what does Tyler gain from killing me other than Klaus' displeasure."

"Caroline, be quiet I am trying to think," Elijah murmured in a harsh voice. "The wolf curse, it has to be. Tyler is trying to break it."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What wolf curse, what are you trying to say?"

Elijah looked at Caroline and sighed as he tried to balance himself against the side of the house without being seen. "Tyler's pack has been cursed for the past fifty years, apparently, his grandfather angered a witch and the witch cursed them. They can't turn into wolves once they leave Mystic Falls. Apparently, Tyler made friends with a witch who will now try to break it. From what you're telling me, a human female- "

"Is one of the ingredients," Caroline murmured, finally catching up. "Of course, it is. What else?"

Elijah shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to get you out of here before it takes place."

Caroline nodded. "That would be nice."

Elijah's ears perked up slightly. "Caroline, I hear someone. I need to- "

Caroline nodded. "You need to leave, I understand."

Elijah's eyes darkened. "I will come back for you Caroline, I will tell Klaus and the rest of the wolves where you are we will get you out of this place. I swear. Please be brave for just a little while longer."

"I will," Caroline gave him a soft smile. "Hurry back, please."

* * *

"And you just left her there?" Klaus demanded as he looked at his brother, he looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you Elijah."

Elijah sighed as he looked at the group that Klaus has assembled he recognized a couple of wolves, he also saw Damon, Rebekah, and Elena. He was just glad that his wife wasn't here though he doubted that Katherine would be glad to stay out of this mess.

"I told you," Elijah said through irritated teeth, "I couldn't get Caroline, there was a shield surrounding her. I couldn't get in and she couldn't get out. I was about to be found out, I wasn't strong enough to protect her from all those wolves, Klaus. Both of us could have been killed."

"Still, you should have tried Elijah," Klaus snapped. "You should have tried anything rather than just leave her there to fend for herself."

Rebekah put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Both of you calm down, we won't resolve anything by fighting. We still have time. Not much, but we still have time to rescue Caroline and rip that bastard's head off finally."

"Blondie is right," Damon said. "We need to think of a plan as fast as we can before Klaus loses the mate he has been pining for, for years."

Elena whacked him on the shoulder and murmured, "Be sensitive." She looked up. "I have a plan, but I don't know if it's going to work."

Rebekah answered dryly. "Well, we don't have many options, Elena so I think you better speak up."

* * *

Caroline was shivering, she didn't know if it was from the bad case of nerves or because she was only wearing a very thin dress. Caroline could see the full moon shining over her and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She saw the witch that Tyler had spoken off, the one with curly black hair waiting impatiently by the fire. There were dozens of wolves waiting in anticipation for the curse to be broken.

"Bring her to me," the witch ordered. She was using a knife to cut her wrist slightly. The blood fell into a small cup. She dropped the blood into the ever-growing fire. The fire seemed to grow bigger.

Caroline felt her jaw tightened as she looked at Tyler, there was pleading in her voice. "Please don't do this Tyler, please."

Tyler didn't seem to care about Caroline's pleading. "Sorry, Care. Like I said no hard feelings. And thanks." He tossed her towards the witch.

Caroline was frozen in fear. She wanted to run, but even she knew how stupid that would be. She would never be as fast as these wolves and she didn't know what this witch was capable of. "Please."

The witch seemed to ignore her as she raised a silver dagger in her direction. It was just about to be able to be pierced in her skin when she heard a low growl. Caroline turned around and saw a dozen of wolves coming their way along with two small female wolves. The blondish female wolf pounced on the witch. The witch lost her balance, unable to fight back. The blond wolf rip the head off the witch with one quick swipe. Blood spilled all over Caroline's cheek, but Caroline didn't care.

"Thanks, Rebekah," she finally managed to say, not caring that there was blood everywhere.

The blond wolf nodded and Caroline felt as if she and Rebekah had finally reached a sort of peace treaty. Caroline turned back towards the rest of the wolves who were fighting with the wolves from Tyler's pack.

Caroline didn't know where to turn, she saw Elijah's wolf form and Elena's small brown one. But Klaus? Where was Klaus?

She finally saw him, struggling to overpower two large male wolves. She saw as he was knocked down and she screamed. "Klaus!"

She ran towards him, but suddenly Caroline felt something sharp against her neck. Blood oozed out from her neck and she saw the face of a dark wolf. Tyler. He had bitten her on the neck.

She heard Klaus' groan and suddenly everything became black.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. The Wolf

**Chapter Sixteen: The Wolf**

Caroline blinked once then twice until she felt that her whole body had finally woken up. Then she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room that she did not recognize. It looked more like a dungeon than a room and there was a small bed with some thick covers and a blanket. She noticed that there were bars on the room as if she were trapped in a jail cell.

She was still wearing the same thin dress that Tyler had given her when she had been brought to be sacrificed. Tyler, what had happened to him? She tried to remember, but she couldn't. All she could remember was the attempt of Klaus and his pack to rescue her and how they had bitterly failed.

Caroline touched her neck when she suddenly remembered what had happened. Tyler had bit her across the neck. Her neck was still caked with blood and it was hot to the touch. Caroline could swear that she could feel her veins pumping blood.

Caroline briefly remembered what Rebekah had said that when a wolf bit you, you either became mated to that wolf or you become a wolf yourself. Caroline didn't care about the second option, but she did care about the first one.

What if she stopped being Klaus' mate? What if she became Tyler's' mate instead? She could feel the tears pouring down her face. No, that was too horrible to even think it. She would die. She knew that she would. Over her dead body would she be Tyler's mate.

She heard the door open and she saw the beautiful blond coming in with a very un-Rebekah look on her pretty face. "Rebekah, you're here."

"I'm here," the blond attempted to smile, but it was weak at best. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts a little, but it's not too bad," Caroline wasn't in the mood for small talk conversation. "Bekah, please. I need to know what happened? Is Klaus- "

"Klaus is fine. All of us are fine, honestly Care you should be thinking about yourself." Rebekah said. "Why did you think we locked you down here?"

"I know," Caroline said. "You were afraid that I might turn, but I don't care about that. Bekah, is there a possibility that I might become Tyler's mate since he bit me."

Rebekah shook her head and said darkly. "You can't be a mate to someone who is dead."

"Tyler," Caroline choked out. "Tyler is dead?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes, what do you think was going to happen? The idiot messed with Klaus' mate. Klaus tore him to pieces. Damon and Elijah had to pull him away before he ended up killing half the pack. He did kill the witch though and that is a bonus."

Caroline felt herself settling down. "So, does that mean that I become a wolf?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. It all depends really. I'm sorry for where we are keeping you, it's only for a day or two though. Just until we make sure that you don't turn and go on a rampage. Baby wolves tend to be a little self-destructing."

Caroline nodded glumly. "And Klaus? Where's Klaus, I want to see him."

Bekah hesitated.

Caroline felt herself sink. "He doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Of course, not," Rebekah snapped. "Don't be silly. The thing is Care that your emotions are all over the place. Having Klaus here might cloud your judgement. Believe me once we find out if you're a wolf or not you will be able to see him as much as you want." Caroline looked crestfallen. "Cheer up kid, it will be over soon."

* * *

The pains started around midnight, at first Caroline didn't think too much of it because the pains weren't that bad. A few cramps here, a pain there. But then she heard a crack and it felt like every bone in her body was breaking. Caroline screamed as the bones continued to break. She felt as if a car was running over her.

Then the pains stopped completely. Caroline blinked, obviously confused. Everything seemed hazy and weird and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she needed to get out of here. Screw what Rebekah thought. There was no way that she would be able to break through the iron gates, but in her small cell there was a small window so that sun would be visible to her. Maybe she would be able to squeeze through there.

She took a few steps back and then pounced towards the open window. The glass shattered and Caroline squeezed her body through the small window. Where was the main house?

Caroline looked down and for the first time she realized what had happened to her. She looked down and saw a pale blond paw staring back at her. It took her a moment for her to realized that she was no longer human. She was a wolf.

Caroline could feel herself panicking again, as she told herself to calm down, but even she knew that it was useless. She could feel herself panicking. She let out a wail, and surprised herself when that wail sounded like a painful growl.

She couldn't think straight and Caroline felt overwhelmed. She heard a growl next to her and she turned around panicked thinking it was another wolf or someone trying to make her fur into a hat.

But she recognize the wolf. It was Klaus, she also recognize Elijah and Katherine's forms and Rebekah. Two smaller wolves that she guessed were Bonnie and Elena were watching close by. She looked at Klaus' eyes and she instantly calmed down. Klaus' eyes seemed to tell her to relax and calm down and Caroline did her best.

Klaus nuzzled her neck and gently bit her neck. Caroline felt warmth touch her and she relaxed as they stood together for what seemed like hours. Her love for him hadn't disappeared. Was that what it was, love? It had to be. Caroline couldn't think it was anything else.

Her body turned to jelly and she felt a chill go down her spine as she was hit with the breezing cold. It took her another moment for her to realize that she was human and another moment for her to realize that she was staring at a human Klaus.

"Klaus," Caroline said as she squeezed his shoulder. "You're here. I'm here."

"Shh," Klaus said as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You're safe, love. I'm here for you."

* * *

Caroline finally felt like herself as she nuzzled next to Klaus an hour later listening to the crackling of the fireplace. They were both naked and Caroline was hugging Klaus tightly as Klaus played with her hair. "I'm a wolf now."

Klaus smiled. "That you are. I'm sorry that it had to be so painful love."

She bit her lip. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Overtime it comes naturally." Klaus hesitated. "Caroline, I must ask you and please don't lie to me. Do you still have feelings for me? Or did Tyler's bite change anything else?"

Caroline looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question? Klaus, I want to be your mate."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	17. The Hunt

**Chapter Seventeen: The Hunt**

"I just don't see why it is important?" Caroline complained as she followed Klaus into the woods. "No one is going to come after us, Klaus. Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

It had been two days since Caroline had undergone her transformation to wolf and while Klaus had given her a few days to recuperate, now they were back to business. He told her that he needed to teach her how to hunt and how to walk in the woods without being heard and seen

"Wolfly tricks." Caroline called them and Klaus wasn't impressed by the way that she so casually dismissed everything that he was telling her. Besides Caroline wasn't particularly eager to transform into a wolf since it wasn't exactly pain free.

"Transform." Klaus ordered going from lover to army general in less than five seconds.

Caroline squirmed. "Do I have to? It hurts, Klaus it is not exactly pain free."

A look of pity passed through Klaus' face. "I can't do anything about the pain, love. But it will get better the more that you transform. Now transform."

Caroline did as she was told cursing at Klaus every time a painful bone in her body broke. She nearly cried in relief when she saw that she had transformed successfully and that Klaus was also a wolf besides her now.

That had been the only good thing that Caroline had been able to do, however because the rest of the lesson was just scolding. Klaus seemed to get annoyed with every little thing. She didn't know to hunt, how to dig her paws in the soft mud, how to move around quietly and swiftly and Caroline was beginning to feel like some clumsy oaf.

Without Klaus's permission, she transformed back. "That's it!" she snarled. "I'm tired of you criticizing me! I don't want to learn!"

"Where are you going?" Klaus scolded. "Caroline, come back."

Caroline ignored him, but Klaus was much too fast for her and before she knew it he had pinned her against a tree. The rough tree bark felt rough on her back and bottom as she realized that she was still naked.

Klaus saw the tears of frustration that wanted to fall from Caroline's blue eyes and he softened as he kissed her softly. "I'm sorry if it made you unhappy, love."

"I am just so clumsy." She sighed. "What if I never get it?"

"You will," Klaus said. "Perhaps I was a bit too harsh."

"You think?"

Klaus ignored her sarcastic comment as he kissed her softly, his hands roughly grabbed her breasts as his thumbs circled her stiff, pink nipples that were quickly becoming hard. Caroline gasped. She had been craving his touch, craving it. It was all she wanted right now.

She wanted to feel his hands all over body. He continued kissing her while at the same time not stopping the fondling of her breasts. At some point, he caresses them, before then cruelly twisting the nipple until it turned red.

Klaus caressed her neck with soft kisses as Caroline ran her hands through his strong back. Her hands caressing his buttocks as Klaus pressed her against the rough tree. Klaus suddenly pressed her against the tree so that she would have an easier time straddling him since he was taller than her.

He caressed her thighs as he positioned himself at Caroline's pussy. Caroline feel that her pussy was becoming wetter with every caress. He entered her and fucked her roughly, her hips rising and then banging against the tree roughly.

Caroline was close she could feel it, Klaus bit her nipple when he sensed that she was closed to orgasm. Caroline screamed as she reached orgasm, she could feel the hot sperm hitting her inner thighs.

Caroline and Klaus breathed deeply as Klaus pushed the blond curls from her face as Caroline rested her head in the side of Klaus' neck.

Caroline was sure that she still had twigs in her hair as she exited the woods towards home. She knew that the training session had been a bust, but at least they had, had good sex. She only hoped that Klaus didn't bring up the training session again. He might be an excellent lover, but he was a lousy teacher.

Rebekah was waiting for them back at the house and raised an eyebrow when she saw them rearranging their clothes. "Well, I can see that you made some progress. Klaus, did you teach her anything at all. She's going to need to defend herself."

"My love is not the world's best student," Klaus admitted. "Besides she doesn't need to know how to defend herself. She'll have me."

Caroline threw him a couple of twigs. "And you're an awful teacher."

"That's romantic and all, but Caroline still needs to learn how to defend herself." Rebekah scolded. "I'll teach her. I've taught some of the other members of the pack. I can teach Caroline."

Care looked surprised. "You will?"

Rebekah nodded. "Consider it a peace offering."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she looked at her husband. She played with his tie and fought the urge to rip it off his perfectly buttoned shirt. She would have done it, but the twins were in the crib playing with their stuffed animals and saying baby gibberish. "Will I like this surprise?" Katherine asked playfully.

"I think you will very much." He handed something to her and Katherine couldn't help but be disappointed. "You got me an enveloped? You kind of killed the mood there, Elijah."

Elijah rolled his eyes playfully and nibbled on her ear. "Open it, funny girl. I'm sure that you will like inside more than the envelope."

Katherine all, but snatched the envelope from him and opened it with her teeth while Elijah shook his head. Her brown eyes fluttered in surprise when she realized what she was holding in her hands. "Plane tickets to Paris? We're going to Paris?"

Elijah nodded as he kissed her cheek. "It's been a tough year with the babies and having Caroline join our pack. I thought it was time for a second honeymoon. Klaus and Caroline were more than happy to look after Anneliese and Scott."

Katherine led out a squeal as she straddled Elijah. "Katherine, the children." Elijah scolded, but Katherine saw that it was all talk. She could feel Elijah's growing cock nearly bulging out of his pants. "I know, I know." Katherine said as she used one hand to slowly stroke the overexcited cock. "I'm just giving you a preview of our honeymoon."

Elijah let out a growl as he pushed her on the bed. "You little minx!"

Katherine squealed as Elijah descendent on her neck with playful kisses.

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. The Mother

**Chapter Eighteen: The Mother**

"I still don't know why you agreed to this," Klaus scowled at a baby Scott as he stuffed applesauce in his mouth making a mess everywhere. Some of the apple sauce landed on Klaus's cheek much to his annoyance.

Caroline laughed as she removed some of the apple sauce from Klaus cheek. She was giving Anneliese her bottle. "Will you relax, it really is not as bad as it seems. Besides there are your niece and nephew."

"That does not mean that I want to babysit them," Klaus scowled. "I am an Alpha besides being their uncle. I am busy, I can't believe Katherine and Elijah ran off to Paris without any warning- "

"They deserved that second honeymoon," Caroline scolded, "Besides they have done so much for us and poor Katherine hasn't really had sex since the twins were born- "

Klaus scowled. "I don't want to hear about the sex life between my brother and my dear sister in law. Besides I thought they were still depending on their mother to nurse them."

"Katherine is nursing them, they are still little. Besides Kat and Elijah are only going to be gone for a week. There are plenty of bottles in the fridge." Klaus didn't look pleased and it was obvious that kids were not his strong suit. Caroline handed him a napkin as he wiped the applesauce from Scott's mouth.

"How are your lessons with Rebekah going?" she nodded, smiling. "They are going very well, Bekah is an excellent teacher."

"That's the first time I heard that." Klaus said doubtfully. "But I am glad that you two are getting along for what it's worth."

She nodded. "I am too. Believe me I don't enjoy having your sister as your enemy."

Elena entered the room looking slightly confused. "Caroline, Klaus you're here. Good. There's someone here too see you, to see Caroline really." Caroline and Klaus exchanged confused looks, no one knew that Caroline was staying here except for a very few people. Elena continued when she saw the confused faces. "A Mrs. Elizabeth Forbes."

Klaus still looked confused when Caroline spoke up. "That's my mother. Is my mother here?"

Elena nodded, still slightly confused. "It appears so. Now that I think about it you two kind of look alike."

Caroline didn't let the brunette finish as she stood up and headed towards the parlor. She saw her mom and she didn't know what to say. She just squeaked out. "Mom." She felt slightly guilty. She hadn't really kept in touch with her mom ever since she had ended up at the Mikaelson estate and become Klaus' mate.

And with everything that had happened with Tyler kidnapping her and her becoming a wolf, well it had been a few days since Caroline had called. She could see the worry on Mrs. Forbes face. She went over to her and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh, Caroline thank god you're safe! You haven't answered your phone in days, I thought something bad had happened to you."

Caroline looked at her mom. "How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell, now don't look at me like that. I had a right. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere," Liz said. "And I come here and hardly anyone has seen you in Mystic Falls and then they tell me that you're living with a strange man in his cabin in the woods- "

"It's an estate, Madam actually," Klaus said as he came in and offered his hand. Liz refused to shake it. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, your daughter has been with me and my family for the past few weeks."

"Weeks?" Liz looked at Caroline for explanation. Caroline bit her lip, not sure what to say. It wasn't like she could tell her that Klaus lived in the middle of the woods because he ran a pack and that Caroline had been destined to be his mate. She also couldn't tell her that she had been MIA these past few days because their crazy enemy had captured him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you, Mom. I got sick. . .with a bad cold and everything was a bit fuzzy for a moment, but I should have called you. And yes, Klaus and I have been living together for the past few weeks because Klaus and I are. . .dating. He's my boyfriend. I should have told you, but things have been busy."

"Yes, a little mention might have been nice," Liz choked out. "We used to share everything Caroline. You used to tell me everything, Mr. Mikaelson will you give my daughter and me a moment."

"Of course," Klaus said as he squeezed Caroline's shoulder and left the room.

Caroline looked at her mom. "Really, mom it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal, Caroline you haven't been telling me anything!" Liz said. "You're keeping secrets from me and you just moved in with this guy and his family who you don't even know."

"I know Klaus, perfectly," Caroline said. "And I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love him and I want to stay with him."

"You barely know him," Liz said coldly. "Caroline, it's time that you leave this childish fascination with this man behind and come home. You have no place in Mystic Falls."

"No!" Caroline snapped. "I won't leave, this is my home now."

"Mystic Falls is a terrible place for you, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head. "Just because you were miserable here in Mystic Falls doesn't mean that I will too. This is my home now and I'm not leaving with you."

Liz looked at her, filled with hurt. "Fine, stay here."

* * *

"You were a little harsh with her," Klaus said as he found Caroline in the kitchen gripping a knife, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. "You need to make up with her, love. You will regret it if you don't otherwise."

"I was not harsh with her," Caroline hesitated a bit. "Was I? It's just everything is so complicated and I can't just blurt out that I'm a wolf, even if she does find out eventually. It's just not the right time."

"Fine, don't tell her that you are a wolf," Klaus said as he kissed her cheek. "But apologize to her, make up with her. She's in the front porch. I'll put Anneliese and Scott down for a nap."

Caroline hesitated before she went towards the porch, she sat down next to her mother and said quietly. "I'm sorry that we fought, mother. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings is just- "

"I know," Liz said. "But you used to have ambition, Caroline. You were in college and now- "she trailed off. "Are you sure that you're happy?"

"I'm positive Klaus and his family are making me very happy."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

The next chapter will be the last one!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Settle down," Klaus murmured besides her. "There is no need to get so riled up."

"I am not riled up," Caroline insisted with a brief smile. "I am excited. Surely, that is no crime, now is it?"

Klaus smiled. "Well no, but love keep in mind that it's your first hunting season. It might not go perfectly." Every year the wolves celebrated their wolf ancestry by hunting in the wolves and killing everything in sight, deers, squirrels, and sometimes small foxes.

It was Caroline's first hunting season too, so Klaus couldn't blame Caroline for being excited. She had practice turning into a wolf a few times in the past few weeks and while it was still painful it was not horrible. Besides she wanted to show the pack that even as a baby wolf she was not useless. Though Klaus would probably kill anyone who said that.

The rest of the wolves were surrounding her and Rebekah had offered to take care of the twins. Caroline heard the cracking of bones surrounding her and Caroline finally noticed that she had paws instead of toes.

Klaus bopped his nose against her neck and issued her to follow him. Caroline did as she was told as the rest of the wolves went in opposite directions. After a quarter of a mile she was growing impatient. She was about to whine and complain to Klaus when she finally saw her first prey.

A small red fox with wide brown eyes, Klaus issued her to slow down and instructed her to slow down her pace. Caroline narrowed her legs as she prepared to jump. Klaus had warned her that she might not get her first prey the first time and that she shouldn't get discouraged.

Klaus urged her to wait and Caroline waited for a bit before she pounced towards the animal. She bit it on the neck which Klaus assured her that it was the most humane way to kill an animal. Blood squirted everywhere and the animal whined, but Caroline didn't care. Her animalistic side overtook her and she didn't seem to care that she was killing the animal.

Caroline transformed back, she didn't care that she was naked. It just felt so good for her to reach that animal instinct. There was blood on her face and Klaus licked her face.

A wolf near her howled and Caroline turned to Klaus confused thinking that she had done something wrong. Klaus chuckled as he shook his head. _This means that you're their Alpha._ _You're the Alpha female._

* * *

Alpha. Female Alpha. Klaus' equal. She was practically skipping at the thought as she returned home. She was still covered head to toe in blood and she was sticky, but she didn't care she was just overwhelmed by so much happiness. They saw a sleek, black car pull up and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Well, brother dear and my horrible sister in law have returned."

Caroline whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't call her that. Besides I thought you would be glad."

"I'm glad that I can safely deliver the twins to them. You know that I love them, but they are a handful."

Katherine and Elijah approach them with equal smiles on their faces. It seemed that the honeymoon had done them good. "Well, aren't you two looking happy. How was the hunt? It sucks that we miss it, our plane got delayed."

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline killed a fox." He said proudly.

"Nice," Katherine said. "I'll teach you how to rip the guts out later."

"Katherine," Elijah scolded. "Manners."

"It's a joke, Elijah."

"Good, all of you are here," Rebekah said as she came in holding the twins who were struggling to get away and they held their arms towards their mama.

"My babies," Katherine said as she squealed and took them into her arms. She kissed them. "I miss you my lovelies. My precious, precious babies."

"I wanted to say something," Rebekah said. "I'm leaving." There was a stunned silence.

"Bekah, why?" Klaus wondered.

"This isn't my place." Rebekah said softly. "I need to leave. I need to grow. I will miss you of course, but I need to find a mate. I need to be happy."

Klaus and Elijah were about to argue, when Caroline interrupted. "Of course, you've been so helpful to everyone Rebekah, it's time to find you own happiness."

Rebekah hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Caroline. Welcome to the family."

* * *

 _Three Years Later. . ._

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson in her wolf form settled besides her mate, a much larger Klaus. She settled into his warm fur enjoying how safe it made her feel. Another hunting season had come and gone and Caroline was exhausted, but satisfied. She had always liked hunting season. The rest of the wolves were doing the same as their alphas resting and sleeping. Some of them were play fighting and others had switched back to their human forms. Caroline only wished that Rebekah was here, but from what she had heard she seemed happy with her new female mate up in a clan in Canada, and she promised that she would visit over the holidays and finally introduce them to the famous Georgina.

Damon was following a very pregnant Elena around and driving her crazy and Bonnie was trying to get her new human boyfriend Kai to relax among the unusual lazy wolves. Katherine and Elijah were besides them trying to get the three-year-old twins Anneliese and Scott to stop treating Kai like a play toy. But the scene that made Caroline most happy was the scene in front of her.

Caroline smiled as she saw three little wolf cubs in front of her chasing each other around while nipping their tails playfully. Three babies in three years. Sybil, Carrie, and George. Her precious babies. Klaus nuzzled her slightly with his nose and Caroline kissed him back. Everything was well.

 **The End**

We've reached the end of _The Alpha's Mate._ Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite! I wouldn't have been able to finish without your support. I thank you sincerely!


End file.
